navalopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
document related pictures 25.4cm Deck Guns 60-caliber: Kill 100 PT Boats. 30mm CIWS: Kill 100 Destroyers. 365 mm Chain Gun: Kill 999 Aircraft. 80 cm 60 cal: Kill 500 PT Boats. AGS 203mm Cannon: Kill 999 Destroyers. AGS 254 mm Cannon: Kill 500 Aircraft. Atomic Engine E: Complete level F-B. Black Dragonfly Airship: Obtain an "A" rank in mission *G1. Breac Wave Gun: Complete level *G10 with an "A" rank. Note: There is a difference between level G-10 and *G-10. Alternately, complete level *G9 with "A" rank. To do this, destroy the supership and leave. Do not forget the weapon crates. Burst Torpedoes: Kill 100 Cruisers. Crab Laser: Destroy 100 Battle Carriers to get a Crab Laser. Battle carriers can be found in level G-10 and possibly level E-5. Cruise Missile Launcher: Kill 500 Battleships. Double-hulled Battleship: Obtain an "S" grade in level *D6. Alternately, obtain an "A" rank in mission *G7. Drillship: Get an "A" rank on "Face To Face". Duck or Cygnus Escort Ships: Obtain an "S" rank in mission *G8 Duckling Escort Ship: Obtain an "A" rank in mission *G8. Ealta Railgun: Obtain an "S" rank in level *9B. This is the most powerful shell-based armament. Its stats are Damage 3,500, Range 9,000, Ammo 50. EM Shield B: Obtain an "S" rank in mission *F3. This will reduce optical weapons damage by 90%. Enigmatech Solvi: Obtain an "A" rank in mission *F3. Its stats are Top Speed+15%, Defense+1,500, Control Ability +10%. Enigmatech Sturla: Kill 999 Submarines. Its stats are Top Speed +20%, Defense +3,000, Rudder Response +1, Control Ability +25%. Float escort ship: Obtain an "A" rank in mission *G5. Note: This ship has no weapons. Four 1-116 Condors (aircraft): Kill 500 Carriers.. Good Luck Charm: Kill 500 Submarines. The Good Luck Charm gives 0% damage from flood or fire. Gravitational Fieldb: Obtain an "S" rank in mission *G3. This reduces damage from shell-based attacks by 90%. Grian Laser: Kill 999 Battle Carriers. This weapon ignores EM shields. Its stats are Damage 3,000, Range 2,500, and Ammo 120. KaRyuu Aircraft: Kill 100 Carriers. Laser Duck Escort Ship: Obtain an "S" rank in mission *G2. Massive Wave Gun: Kill 999 Superships. This is the most powerful of all armaments. Its stats are Damage 32,000, Range 20,000, and Ammo 999. Multi-Warhead VLS: Kill 100 Battleships. Mystery Raft Escort Ship: Obtain an "S" rank in mission *G5. Nessie Escort Ship: Obtain an "A" rank in mission *G2. New Crab Laser: Obtain an "S" rank in mission *G6. New Quantum Torpedos: Destroy 999 Cruisers. P38EX Airship: Obtain an "S" rank in mission *G1. Pocket Battleship: Kill 500 Transports. Railgun Astal: Kill 100 Superships. Rapid Fire 102mm Cannon: Kill 500 Destroyers. Rapid Fire 127mm Cannon: Kill 100 Aircraft. Report Falsifier: Obtain an "A" rank in mission *F4. It doubles the reward if a mission successful, 50% if unsuccessful, and control decreases 90%. Siorc Wave Gun: Kill 500 Superships. This is the most powerful of all armaments with a damage of 28,000 and range of 20,000. Alternately, complete level *G10 with an "S" rank. Note: There is a difference between level G-10 and *G-10. Alternately, complete level *G9 with an "S" rank. To do this, " leave your escorts behind and, if you have a Breac Wave gun, destroy the Arihabaki 2 then destroy the two facilities ahead. Super Kitty Beam: Obtain an "A" rank in mission *G6. Its stats are Damage 9,00 and Range 3,500. Special Warhead Torpedoes: Kill 500 Cruisers. Two Hull Destroyer: Kill 100 Transports. Wave Gun: Complete level F-10 with an "S" rank. X Battle Carrier: Obtain an "S" rank in mission *G7. Bonus unlocks: You will sometimes get different items for a "A" and "S" rank in some missions. Replay them and you may find new things. Easy "S" rank: Take three of the lowest experience costing escorts and make sure they survive the mission. Just dump them off at a safe location and complete the mission. Having them alive increases your score 53.3, 61cm Oxygen Torpedoes A: 48.3cm Guided Torpedoes Anti-Sub Guided Torpedoes S: Burst Anti-Sub Rockets New Anti-Sub Missile S: 68cm Torpedoes C-6 15.5cm/55, 60, 65cal A: BB B 20.3cm/60cal S: Missile CC A C-7 Anti-Air Missile Launcher A: Anti-Ship Missile VLS Anti-Air Missile VLS S: 45cm Autogun AS Missile Launcher 30cm Autogun 20cm/12b RL C-8 DD 5 A: CC 8 CC 5, 6 A: CV 4 CV 3 S: CC 7 S: BB 1 C-b Sonar 3 A: Sonar 4 Radar 3 S: Optical Int 2 Auto-Load System 2 Auto Fire Ext 2 ETS 2, 3 Emergency Purge 3 EBS 2 C-9 15.5cm/65cal A: 25.4cm/55cal x 2 20.3cm/60, 65cal S: 25.4cm/60cal x 2 25.4cm/50cal 28cm/50cal 38.1cm/45cal 41cm/45cal C-10 32.4, 45cm Guided Torpedoes A: 53.3cm Guided Torpedoes Anti-Sub Guided Torpedoes S: 68cm Guided Torpedoes 61cm Oxygen Torpedoes S: CML System ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ D-1 25mm CIWS A: 127mm Chain 40mm Chain S: 203mm Chain 88mm Chain D-a ETS 3 A: EM Shield 3 Sonar 4 S: Radar 4 Firing Delay 3 EM Shield 1, 2 D-2 CC Fwd 5 A: Heavy Chain DD B BB Fwd 1, 2, 3 S: Missile CC B BB Aft 1, 2 D-3 20.3cm/65cal A: 35.6cm/60cal x 2 28cm/50cal S: 38.1cm/60cal x 2 35.6cm/50cal 41cm/45cal D-4 CC 9 A: BB 5 CV 4 A: CC 10 BB 1 S: BB 6 D-5 D4Y Susei Type 54 A: Missile DD C Akimizu S: Submarine A New Seiran J7W2 Shinden Kikka D-6 DD Boiler 7, 8 A: Gas Turbine 2 CC Boiler 7, 8 S: BB Boiler 5 x 4 CV Boiler 5 S: Atomic Engine 5 x 2 BB Boiler 2, 3 Atomic Engine 1 DD Turbine 8 Turbine 6, 7 Gas Turbine 1 D-7 Anti-Ship Missile VLS A: Multi-Missile Launcher AS Missile Launcher S: Multi-Purpose Missile VLS Anti-Sub Missile Launcher D-8 45,48.3,53.3cm Guided Torp A: CML Torpedoes Anti-Sub Guided Torpedoes S: PML Torpedoes D-9 30.5cm/50cal A: 35.6cm/55cal x 2 35.6cm/50cal S: 38.1cm/60cal x 2 38.1cm/45, 50cal 41cm/50cal 43.2cm/45cal 46cm/45cal D-b (no pickups) A: Optical Int 2 S: Auto Fire Ext 4 D-10 57mm Chain A: 254mm Chain 88mm Chain S: 305mm Chain 127, 203mm Chain ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ E-1 Anti-Sub Missile Launcher A: 28cm/9b RL Anti-Ship Missile VLS S: Anti-Sub Missile VLS E-a Radar 4 A: Aegis System 2 Sonar 4 S: EBS 5 Radar-Sonar 2 EBS 3 ETS 4 Optical Int 1 E-2 CC Fwd 6 A: DD Fwd a BB Fwd 3, 4, 5, 6 A: DD Aft a BB Aft 3, 4, 5, 6 S: CC Aft a S: CC Fwd a E-3 J7W2 Shinden A: Submarine A Mod. Kikka S: Missile BB A E-4 30mm CIWS A: 305mm Chain 245, 305mm Chain S: 356mm Chain E-5 CC Boiler 8 A: BB Boiler 6 x 4 BB Boiler 5 S: BB Boiler 7 x 4 Atomic Engine 1, 2 S: Atomic Engine 7 x 2 DD Turbine 8 Gas Turbine 3, 5 E-6 38.1cm/50cal A: 35.6cm/60cal x 2 41cm/50cal S: 35.6cm/55cal x 2 43.2cm/45, 50cal 46cm/45, 50cal 50.8cm/45, 50cal 56cm/45cal 61cm/45cal E-7 CC 9, 10 A: BB 8 BB 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 S: Small DD BC 1, 3 E-8 Multi-SSM Launcher A: Flamethrower Ship Multi-Missile Launcher S: Submarine B Anti-Sub Missile Anti-Ship Missile VLS E-b ETS 1 A: Optical Int 5 Aegis System 1 S: Bow Thrusters Radar 4 EM Shield 4 Gravity Field 2, 3 Firing Delay 4 Optical Int 3 Radar-Sonar 3, 4 E-9 48.3,53.3,68cm Guided Torp A: New Anti-Sub Torpedoes PML System S: Burst Torpedoes E-10 Charged Particle Gun A: Electron Laser Guided Charged Par. Gun S: Cat Beam Charged Par. Burst Gun Heavy, New X-Ray Ord Burst Plasma Gun New Electron Laser Anti-Air Pulse Laser ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ F-1 J7W2 Shinden Mod. A: Missile CC C I32 Arawashi S: Missile BB A B78 Konpaku F-2 Flamethrower Gun A: New Flamethrower Gun New Flamethrower Gun S: Tower Railgun Tower Railgun F-3 BB Fwd 5, 6, 7 A: CC Aft a BB Aft 5 S: BB Fwd a S: BB Aft a F-a Radar 4 A: EM Shield 5 Radar-Sonar 5 S: Weapons Command System ETS 5 EBS 4 Gravity Field 3, 5 EM Shield 4 Optical Int 4 Firing Delay 4 Aegis System 2 F-4 38, 45, 60cm Autogun A: Anti-Sub Missile VLS S: Cluster Bomb Launcher F-5 BB 7, 8 A: 2-Hull DD BC 3 S: Drillship F-6 127, 203, 254, 305mm Chain A: Heavy Chain DD C S: Missile BB C F-7 50.8cm/50cal A: 61cm/50cal x 2 56cm/50cal S: 80cm/55cal x 2 61cm/50cal 80cm/45cal 100cm/45cal F-8 Charged Particle Gun 1, 2 A: Plasma Gun Guided Plasma Gun S: New Pulse Laser Burst Plasma Gun Anti-Air Pulse Laser 2 New Electron Laser F-9 CV Boiler 7, 8 A: Gas Turbine 8 BB Boiler 6, 7 S: Atomic Engine a x 2 Atomic Engine 5, 6 Turbine 8 Gas Turbine 3, 4, 5, 6 F-10 (no pickups) (no rank screen) A: Wave Gun (silently awarded) S: Breac Wave Gun (silently awarded) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ G-1 Crois Laser A: Sian Laser S: Dorn Laser G-2 203, 254, 305mm Chain A: 356mm Chain S: 381mm Chain Special Reward: Duck G-3 Multi-Warhead VLS A: 80cm Autogun Multi-Missile Launcher S: Cluster Bomb Launcher 38, 45cm Autogun G-4 (no pickups) A: CC Fwd a, b A: CC Aft a, b S: BB Fwd a S: BB Aft a G-5 56cm/50cal A: 38.1cm/55cal x 2 61cm/45, 50cal S: 38.1cm/60cal x 2 80cm/45, 50cal G-6 KaRyuu A: Laser DD A Mod. Kikka S: Laser CC A J7W2 Shinden Mod. I32 Arawashi B78 Konpaku Su-37J G-7 Krypton Laser A: Ring Laser Anti-Air Pulse Laser S: Burst Ring Laser New X-Ray Ord Cat Beam Crab Laser G-8 PML, CML Torpedoes A: New Supersonic Torpedoes PML, CML System S: Special Warhead Torpedoes Burst Torpedoes 68, 80cm Guided Torpedoes Supersonic Torpedoes Special Warhead Torpedoes G-9 Mini DD A: Drillship Small DD S: Duckship Special CC 2-Hull CC BB 7, 8 G-10 Flamethrower Gun A: Railgun Dris New Flamethrower Gun S: Light Railgun Tower Railgun Railgun Railgun DrisWEAPONRY The rift in space cause by decelerating tachyon particles can cause intense releases of energy. Thus, this can be used as a weapon. The Wave Motion gun and shot cannons of the Earth forces, as well as the weapons of the Gamilons, are all based on this principle. The particle energy they fire is generated by the sudden decompression of tachyon charges. Energy converts to matter (particle plasma). Service Areas • Development of New Materials for Batteries • Patent Application and Seminars on Battery-related Topics • Supports ITE Battery Newsletter (provides latest news) • Cooperative Battery Research Projects with other Institutes and Universities around the World • Displays New Battery Parts, Products and Production Machines, Tests New Cells and Battery Packs • Helps Foreign People during their Trip to Japan to Establish Their Business and Visiting Schedules Institute Staff • President and Head of Institute: Prof. Akiya Kozawa • Vice Presidents: ITE Visiting Profs. S. Mase and T. Yoshida • Head of Research Projects: Prof. A. Sato (Chubu University) Advisors and Cooperative Institutions • Bulgarian Academy of Science (Dr. D. Pavlov, R. Moshitev, Dr. V. Manev) • Sato Lab. of Chubu University • Prof. M. Sano (Nagoya University), Prof. K. Matsuki (Yamagata University), Prof. M. Yamashita (Doshisha University) Advisors: Prof. K. Fueki (Tokyo Science Univ.) and Prof. M. Nagayama (former President of IBA Inc.) International Technology Exchange Society (ITE) A U.S. Non-profit Society JEC Service Japan Inc. (Japanese operator of ITE in Japan) 39-2 Youke, Ukino, Chiaki-cho, Ichinomiyashi, Aichi-ken 491, Japan The Heavenly Father Allah of prehistoric era created wave motion technology and star trek technology of battleships.Heavenly father Jed Allen is a battleship maker,starship battleship of wave motion technology.He is white races or alien.He is Allah and can be a god father.Alpha quadrant and Delta quadrant battleship maker. Fax: 81-586-81-1988; Tel: 81-90-226-86-123 For the Korean and Vietnam Conflicts the two major incendiaries used where White Phosphorous(WP) and Napalm. Both were used to destroy enemy structures as well as enemy personal.tt Nuclear Missile Silos Bret Asur law enforcer Allah Deuce is Henry Winkler is Ibrahim Antigod Xanadu Denny Jonathon Archer Colt Ickram Hitman Hart Barry Simms Domino is Fug Firali Darth Plagueis Alice Cooper Ayat Kursee Salin Face in Amittyville Fireplace Robert Barr Degei Quinn Armitage Shaitan Leonard Troy Crosby Dracula Iblees Komisarek Jed Allen Heavenly Father Overseer Jamat Cpt.Ram Mr.Robinson Mr.O’Halloran Darth Vader Dr.Curt Connor Rahim Halladay Hummer Sandman John F.Kennedy Xipe Totec Pinhead is Allah Elliott Spencer Allah Three States – Colorado Quran is terminal I got created in 1998 and of 2100 and is producing and building all war machinery and technology.It is attritioning in techno warfare. - - D etails & Directions: E .. N-O .. J-L-M-N .. I-J Florence is half bat tribe,in-law family. Click here to see image alone / Huge (137K) -- Another view / Huge Red Sector A All that we can do is just survivewh Fla crack-commando team led by Stryker infiltrates All that we can do to help ourselves is stay alive Contractor: prime, McDonnell Douglas; airframe, NorthropGeneral DynamicsVoughtBoeing, Northrop Grumman, GE Aircraft Engines, Raytheon, and more than 1,800 suppliers in the United States and Canada. The VF-25F Battroid mode VF-25F GERWALK mode Queen Armada is a wanderer.A traveler.I spend a brief time with what galaxy I live in and go to other races.That’s why I am not patriotic,short stay. YF-19 Battroid mode Fighter mode with a computerized auto- AUTO-PILOT: The VF-1X is equipped|-AIRCRAFT (35/35 = 100% Entries) Robotech Era Historical Archive: • Historical Essays:  Robotech Timeline 1999 C.E. to 2120 C.E.  A History of the Marduk Empire  Protoculutre, a People, an Empire, a Culture  A History of the Varauta Empire and the Protodevlin  The Transient War 2057 C.E.  The 4th Robotech War 2063 C.E. to 2070 C.E.  The United Planetary Council  The United Terran Government  Deep Space Colonization and the Terran Confederation  Malachite Cavanaugh  Sentinels Wars 2070 C.E. to 2078 C.E.  United Nations Alliance  UNF-Kabarra War 2085 C.E.  Ad-Human Project 2055 C.E. to 2080 C.E.  The Galactic Imperium  Schism War 2085 C.E. to 2095 C.E.  The Robotech Defense Force  Robotech Defense Force Space Navy  Robotech Defense Force Navy  Robotech Defense Force Air Force  Robotech Defense Force Army  Robotech Defense Force Special Space Services  Robotech Defense Force Planetary Guard • Remarks on the making of the Historical Essays | (NOTE: N = Night flying ability Yes/No) | |-FIGHTER (5/5 = 100% Entries) | Aircraft Name Speed N Price EQUIP | = | B5N Type97 380 N 40 ---VX | B6N Tenzan 481 N 80 ---VX | B7A2 Ryusei Modified 543 Y 120 ---VX | Kikka 621 Y 300 ---VX | Modified Kikka 807 Y 500 ---VX | |-WATER FIGHTER (2/2 = 100% Entries) | Aircraft Name Speed N Price EQUIP | = | Seiran 474 N 80 -CB-- | Seiran modified 578 Y 150 -CB-- |Equipment Type: variable fighter Government: Strategic Military Services (SMS) Manufacturer: Shinsei Industry/Macross Frontier Arsenal Original Development/L.A.I. Introduction: unknown. Operational Deployment: 2059. Accommodation: pilot plus passenger Dimensions: • Battroid Mode: height 15.59 meters (includes head lasers). • Fighter Mode: wingspan 15.5 (fully extended); height 4.03 meters; length 18.72 meters. • GERWALK Mode: unknown. Mass: 8.45 metric tons. Structure: assumed space metal frame, SWAG energy converting armor Power Plant: two Shinsei Industry/ P&W/ RR FF-3001A Stage II thermonuclear reaction turbine engines. Propulsion: 2 x 1,620 kN (maximum thrust in space); many x P&W HMM-9 High maneuverability thrusters Performance: • Fighter Mode: at 10,000 m Mach 5.0+, maximum speed due to heat-resistance limit of the fuselage. g limit: maximum airframe design load 27.5g Design Features: 3-mode variable transformation; variable geometry wing; capable of attaining unassisted orbital velocity over an Earth-class planet; ISC (Inertia Store Converter): Shinsei Industry Macross Frontier Arsenal / LAI Company self-development specification ISC/TO21; active stealth system antennae; chaff/flare/smoke discharger system; thrust reverser equipped with three-dimensional maneuvering nozzles; cockpit designed for EX-Gear equipped pilot. - Armament - Guns: • 2 x fixed Mauler RÖV-217C coaxial 12.7mm beam guns (mounted center dorsal section in Fighter/GERWALK mode, becomes head turret in Battroid mode) • 1 x Howard GU-17A new model 5-barrel 58mm gatling gun pod with retractable cover to provide air cooling for the barrels (mounted ventral fuselage in Fighter mode, in arm manipulator for GERWALK/Battroid modes) • 1 x standard bulletproof (anti-projectile) shield (mounted center rear dorsal fuselage in Fighter mode, mounted on arm in GERWALK/Battroid modes) • 2 x Remmington ES-25A 25mm high-speed machine guns • or 2 x Mauler RÖV-25 25mm beam machine guns (mounted left/right of intakes in Fighter/GERWALK mode, on rotating hip mounts in Battroid mode) • 1 x AK/VF-M9 Assault Knife, 1.65m, super strong material reinforced by pin-point barrier system (mounted under left arm shield block) • 1 x pin-point barrier system Bombs & Missiles: • 4 x underwing hardpoints for mounting anti-ship reaction missiles or speaker pods. Optional Armament: • High-maneuverability Super FAST pack system (includes some additional armor). • or Full Armor System (deployable in all modes) • 1 x Howard GU-17V loaded with MDE warhead specification for anti-Vajra combat. • 25 mm high-speed machine guns and super pack/full armor micro-missile warheads are later refit with anti-Vajra MDE warhead specification. |-INTERCEPTOR (14/14 = 100% Entries) | Aircraft Name Speed N Price EQUIP | = | A5M Type96 426 N 40 ---VX | A6M model21 533 N 70 ---VX | A6M model32 544 N 80 ---VX | J2M Raiden 616 N 90 ---VX | N1K2 Shiden 583 N 100 ---VX | A6M model 54 572 Y 120 ---VX | A6M model52 565 Y 120 ---VX | N1K2 Shiden Kai 596 Y 130 ---VX | A7M Reppu 629 Y 160 ---VX | Jinpuu 685 Y 200 ---VX | Akimizu 800 Y 210 ---VX | J7W2 Shinden 750 Y 240 ---VX | J7W2 Shinden modified 971 Y 500 ---VX | I32-Arawashi 2694 Y 2500 ---VX | |-SCOUT (3/3 = 100% Entries) | Aircraft Name Speed N Price EQUIP | = | Ship Scout. Type 97 387 N 40 ---VX | Ship Scout. Type 2 552 N 110 ---VX | C6N Saiun 609 Y 160 ---VX | |-WATER SCOUT (2/2 = 100% Entries) | Aircraft Name Speed N Price EQUIP | = | E13A Type0 367 N 40 -CB-- | E16A Zuiun 448 N 80 -CB-- | |-BOMBER (7/7 = 100% Entries) | Aircraft Name Speed N Price EQUIP | = | D3A Type99 428 N 40 ---VX | D4Y Suisei Model 12 580 N 120 ---VX | D4Y Suisei Model 43 552 Y 140 ---VX | D4Y Suisei Model 54 602 Y 160 ---VX | KaRyuu 812 Y 400 ---VX | B78-Konpaku 2400 Y 600 ---VX | Osprey 852 Y 5000 ---VX | |-WATER INTERCEPTOR (2/2 = 100% Entries) | Aircraft Name Speed N Price EQUIP | = | A6M2-N Type2 436 N 40 -CB-- | N1K Kyofu 448 N 60 -CB-- Fighter mode: GERWALK mode Micro missile Wingspan: 14.87 meters Overall length: 18.62 meters Overall height: 3.94 meters Standard atmospheric cruising speed at 10000-18000 meters: Mach 1.8 Maximum atmospheric cruising speed at 10000-22000 meters: Mach 5.1 Maximum atmospheric cruising speed at 30000+ meters: Mach 21+ Atmospheric ceiling: unlimited (capable of launching into satellite orbit over Earth-class planet) Maximum rate of climb at S/L: 65000 meters/minute Minimum time from S/L to satellite orbit (over Planet Eden): 48 seconds Atmospheric combat action radius: nearly unlimited G-limits: +31 G/-18.5 GGERWALK mode: Minimum takeoff/landing run: 0 meters (VTOL capable) Equipped with FAST Pack system: Addtitional armament: micro-missile launcher x 2Equipped with FBF-1000A fold booster: Maximum space takeoff mass: 46102 kg Regional MapsAries was built expressly for aerial combat. Mounting a pair of large jet engine housings on its Invid Princess Armada Sherryl Khan tranny and witch and aerodynamic shoulders control surfaces, the Aries (named after the first Zodiac sign meaning "ram") was fully capable of independent atmospheric flight. It was also OZ's first variable mobile suit/jet fighter, as its legs deployed for walking and folded up into its body for flight. The Aries could also be loaded with a limited number of chainrifles and missile pods on its external wing hardpoints. They are thylacine Sherryl.Younice is Douglas squirrels tribe. Designation: VF/B-9 Mecha Class: Veritech fighter/bomber, aerospace capable. Crew: 1 pilot. Weight: 29.50 tons (dry) Model number: OZ-12SMS (OZ)/SK-12SMS (Sanc Kingdom)/WF-12SMS (White Fang) Code name: Taurus Unit type: transformable mobile suit/mobile doll Manufacturer: OZ (Organization of Zodiac) Operator(s): OZ, Sanc Kingdom, White Fang, Mariemaia Army First deployment: AC 195 Accommodation: pilot only for standard mobile suit type, in standard cockpit in torso; N/A for mobile doll type Dimensions: head height 16.8 meters Weight: empty 7.9 metric tons; max gross weight unknown Armor materials: titanium alloy Powerplant: ultracompact fusion reactor, power output rating unknown Performance ability levels: fighting 100; weapons 110; speed 125; power 110; armor 110 Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; optional mobile doll AI control system Fixed armaments: noneAccession Number : AD0684023Title : THEORY OF SOLID FUEL ROCKET ENGINESCorporate Author : FOREIGN TECHNOLOGY DIV WRIGHT-PATTERSONAFB OHPersonal Author(s) : Shapiro, Ya. M. ; Mazing, G. Yu. ; Prudnikov, N. E.Report Date : 26 FEB 1968Pagination or Media Count : 275Abstract : This is a basic text on rocket fuels intended for specialists and engineers. Basic data is drawn from U. S. rocket technology. Covered in the text are: (1) basic fundamentals of rocket fuels, composition, caloricity; (2) progressive burn characteristics; (3) gas flow equations, pressure characteristics; (4) engine tuning; (5) heat shielding; and (6) thrust chamber and atmospheric dependences.Descriptors : *SOLID PROPELLANT ROCKET ENGINES, *SOLID ROCKET PROPELLANTS, HEAT TRANSFER, USSR, PERFORMANCE(ENGINEERING), THEORY, COMBUSTION, BURNING RATE, ROCKET PROPELLANT GRAINS, DOUBLE BASE ROCKET PROPELLANTS, NOZZLE GAS FLOW, EXTERIOR BALLISTICS, INTERIOR BALLISTICS, THERMAL INSULATION, SOLID ROCKET PROPELLANT BINDERS, SOLID ROCKET FUELS, SOLID ROCKET OXIDIZERS, SOLID ROCKET PROPELLANT PLASTICIZERS.Subject Categories : THERMODYNAMICS COMBUSTION AND IGNITIONSOLID PROPELLANT ROCKET ENGINESSOLID ROCKET PROPELLANTSDistribution Statement : DESIGNER/MANUFACTURER: Lira Wessex/Kuat Drive YardsTaim & BakBorstelPhylonManufacturer: Kuat Drive YardsCygnus Spaceworks Gemon-4KDY DestroyerSFS I-a2b Solar Ionization ReactorBorstelLeGrangeOm-Thaim APPROVED FOR PUBLIC RELEASEOptional hand armaments: beam rifle; beam cannon; laser gun This is the MiG Alpha Fighter AEGIS.It was made by an Admiral from a Zentreadi female powerarmor and added into a gundam.It has an armor peircing laser cannon visible.It has SRM's as all Alpha's.It has a stealth for its colour.It is the Anti Midi Chlorian Alien Invid veritech rocket engine fighter.It is in gundam mode as fighter and legs shoot down arms extended in an Alpha fighter gerwalk VSTOL mode.It has a gundam and powerarmor alpha tracking system for vibrations.It is for radioactive fires and heavy smoke.I was not married to my brother Edward.Edward was my brother.He is a good guy and was a brother I dated.He is a Galactican and was part of our arsenal.His male veritech is called Vanguard the veritech The Alpha fighter built itself after.Contra Grey and all VAF VFA.IT is a booster built in design but hitches to linkup Alpha/Beta connection.Taurus is another gundam beta built for strength.It has SRM's.Beam saber.Buster Rifle and tachyon charge.Greenland GFFF.This was after Antarctica was over I grew up in Greenland and its 10 degrees celsius weather of rain and cloudiness.Greenland is older than Antarctica and is of the rocket age era where these designs of veritechs come from.Greenland was a robotech civilization spacebourne.Greenland is a robotech rocket engine civilization.It was known as the "square continent by Antarctica.Greenland is GFFF.This is where Florence lived.The AEGIS Alpha changes to Gerwalk mode,legs fold down and the arms are in or out and it hovers tll the vector thrust switch is hit for land atmospheric travel at mach 4.Fusion engines as it has built in Booster system engines,6 engines 4 main reactors.Reactor Gerwalk with formidable weaponry as it will show what is hidden.Spacebourne. Contractor: McDonnell Douglas Corp. Thales Defence. Rockwell-Collins (UK) LimitedLockheed Martin / RaytheonSmiths IndustriesKrauss Length: 9.70m Height: 6.10m Wingspan: 19.50m Max speed at sea level: 700 kph Max speed at 18,000m: 1930 kph Max speed at 45,000m: 8900 kph (in ballistic flight) GUARDIAN MODE Length: 8.00m Height: 8.50m Wingspan: 19.50m Max speed at all altitudes: 500 kph BATTLOID MODE Height: 13.70m Depth: 7.30m Breadth: 8.50m Max speed at all altitudes: 482 kph Max walking speed: 128 kph ARMAMENT 3 x 3-barreled 80mm pulse beam cannons, one mounted in the center intake, available in fighter and guardian modes, and the other two mounted on the leg intakes, available only in fighter mode 2 x 3-barreled pulse beam cannons, mounted in the forearms, and available only in Battloid mode 2 x chest missile launchers holding 10 x 190mm short-range missiles each. Blocked when Alpha fighter joined. Total ammunition supply on the vehicle is 40 missiles. 2 x shoulder missile launchers holding 8 x 340mm short-range missiles each, mounted behind the chest launcher and firing from the top. 1 x bomb bay capable of holding 4 metric tons of ordnance, the size limited by the bay doors. 3 x hardpoints on each wing capable of carrying long-range missiles or multiple ejection launchers. However, all of the ordnance must be ejected before throughout war vessels and fleets. |-HULL (39/40 = 97.5% Entries) | | (NOTE: W Lmt = Weight Limit, End = Endurance, | | TR = Turn Rate, AC = Aircraft, | | U wgt = UseAble Weight "W Lmt - Wght") | | |-AUXILIARY SYSTEMS (85/91 ~ 93.4% Entries) | | | |-AUXILIARY OFFENSIVE (43/47 ~ 91.5% Entries) | | Auxiliary Part Name Price Effect | | = | | Electronic TargetingI 5000 Lock-on sphere for | | intercept weapons + 6 | | Electronic TargetingII 10000 Lock-on sphere for | | intercept weapons +16 | | Electronic TargetingIII 15000 Lock-on sphere for | | intercept weapons +26 | | Electronic TargetingIV 25000 Lock-on sphere for | | intercept weapons +36 | | Electronic TargetingV 40000 Lock-on sphere for | | intercept weapons +46 | | Electronic TargetingVI 60000 Lock-on sphere for | | intercept weapons +56 | | Electronic TargetingA 70000 Lock-on sphere for | | intercept weapons +66 | | Electronic TargetingB 80000 Lock-on sphere for | | intercept weapons +76 | | Electronic TargetingY 100000 Lock-on sphere for | | intercept weapons +86 | | Firing Delay SystemI 2000 Salvo concentration -10 | | Firing Delay SystemII 6000 Salvo concentration -20 | | Firing Delay SystemIII 10000 Salvo concentration -27 | | Firing Delay SystemIV 20000 Salvo concentration -35 | | Firing Delay SystemV 30000 Salvo concentration -42 | | Firing Delay SystemVI ?????? Salvo concentration -?? | | Firing Delay SystemA 50000 Salvo concentration -54 | | Firing Delay SystemB 60000 Salvo concentration -60 | | Firing Delay SystemY 80000 Salvo concentration -66 | | Auto-load SystemI 4000 Reload time 15% shorter | | Auto-load SystemII 8000 Reload time 20% shorter | | Auto-load SystemIII 12000 Reload time 30% shorter | | Auto-load SystemIV 25000 Reload time 40% shorter | | Auto-load SystemV 40000 Reload time 50% shorter | | Auto-load SystemVI ?????? Reload time ??% shorter | | Auto-load SystemA 80000 Reload time 74% shorter | | Auto-load SystemB 100000 Reload time 83% shorter | | Auto-load SystemY 120000 Reload time 91% shorter | | SonarI 500 Sonar search ranger + 2 | | SonarII 2500 Sonar search ranger + 4 | | SonarIII 5000 Sonar search ranger + 6 | | SonarIV 10000 Sonar search ranger + 8 | | SonarV 20000 Sonar search ranger +10 | | SonarVI 30000 Sonar search ranger +12 | | SonarA 40000 Sonar search ranger +14 | | SonarB ?????? Sonar search ranger +?? | | RadarI 1000 Radar search ranger + 2 | | RadarII 3000 Radar search ranger + 4 | | RadarIII 5000 Radar search ranger + 6 | | RadarIV 10000 Radar search ranger + 8 | | RadarV 20000 Radar search ranger +10 | | RadarVI 35000 Radar search ranger +11 | | RadarA 50000 Radar search ranger +14 | | RadarB 60000 Radar search ranger +16 | | Enigmatech System 27000 10% increase in recognition points | | gained from destroying the enemy | | Enigmatech System II 35000 20% increase in recognition points | | gained from destroying the enemy | | Weapons Commmand Sys. II 38000 Control ability + 20 | | ????????????????????????? ?????? ??????????????????????????????????? Geleitboot 1941 Laid down: H.C. Stülcken Hamburg, 15.11.1942 (G1) Launched: Commissioned: Fate: destroyed in shipyard on 27.07.1943 the new|-HIGH ELEVATION GUNS (10/10 = 100% Entries) | | cm/cal OfPw Wght Price EQUIP Range Ammo L T Fld | | | | 10.0/45 12 10 125 -CBVX 3000 700 60 200 | | 10.0/50 14 11 150 -CBVX 3050 700 61 300 | | 10.0/55 16 12 175 -CBVX 3100 700 59 360 | | 10.0/60 18 14 225 -CBVX 3150 700 59 440 | | 10.0/65 20 16 300 -CBVX 3200 700 57 520 | | 12.7/45 14 12 150 -CBVX 3100 700 61 300 | | 12.7/50 16 13 175 -CBVX 3150 700 61 360 | | 12.7/55 18 14 225 -CBVX 3200 700 61 440 | | 12.7/60 20 16 250 -CBVX 3250 700 60 520 | | 12.7/65 22 18 325 -CBVX 3300 700 59 600 | | Flottenbegleiter A class of 10 escort boats. The destroyers of the "Zerstörer 1934" class were the first four destroyers build in Germany after World War I. Zerstörer 1936 The six ships of the Zerstörer 1936 class were slightly bigger and improved to their predecessors | |-OPTICAL WEAPONS (31/37 ~ 83.8% Entries) | | (NOTE: Rng. = Range, Amo = Ammo, FD = Field) | | | | Optical Weapon Name OfPw Wght Price EQUIP Rng. Amo L T FD | | = | | Heavy X-Ray Ordinance 1500 1000 40000 DCBVX 5000 75 81 16 | | New X-Ray Ordinance 2000 1500 55000 DCBVX 6000 100 70 16 | | Krypton Laser 1700 2000 60000 --B-X 5000 300 81 16 | | ????????????????????????????? ???? ???? ????? ????? ???? ??? ?? ?? | | Anti-Air Pulse Laser 20 100 5000 DCBVX 5000 400 10 16 | | Anti-Air Pulse Laser 2 25 100 7500 DCBVX 5000 400 10 8 | | Charged Particle Gun 1100 700 30000 DCBVX 5000 100 20 16 | | Charged Particle Gun 2 1300 650 32000 DCBVX 5500 125 20 16 | | Charged Particle Burst Gun 700 850 40000 DCBVX 2000 100 60 64 | | ????????????????????????????? ??? ??? ????? ????? ???? ??? ?? ?? | | Guided Charged Particle Gun 900 700 50000 DCBVX 3000 100 30 16 | | ????????????????????????????? ??? ??? ????? ????? ???? ??? ?? ?? | | Crab Laser 800 1000 110000 --B-X 1500 80 140 16 | | Cat Beam 600 100 55000 DCB-X 5000 25 70 16 | | Sil Laser 650 800 60000 --B-X 3000 100 60 16 | | Crois Laser 1100 2000 100000 --B-X 3000 150 60 16 | | Cith Laser 500 2000 115000 --B-X 2500 100 102 16 | | Sian Laser 1500 2000 130000 --B-X 5000 100 102 16 | | Dorn Laser 1600 2000 150000 --B-X 5000 100 60 16 | | New Krypton Laser 2000 1800 63000 --B-X 5500 350 81 16 | | New Electron Laser 2500 1800 65000 --B-X 6000 350 70 16 | | New Crab Laser 1600 850 130000 --B-X 2000 100 140 16 | | Super Kitty Beam 900 90 60000 --B-X 6000 30 70 16 | | New Pulse Laser 60 90 10000 DCBVX 5000 400 10 4 | | Rapach Laser 800 750 70000 --BVX 5000 125 60 16 | | ????????????????????????????? ??? ??? ????? ????? ???? ??? ?? ?? | | ????????????????????????????? ??? ??? ????? ????? ???? ??? ?? ?? | | Neul Laser 1600 1800 120000 --B-X 5000 150 60 16 | | Tacail Laser 1500 2000 130000 --B-X 5000 125 102 16 | | Uranta Laser 1000 1800 145000 --B-X 5000 150 102 16 | | Trom Laser 1750 1900 150000 --B-X 5000 125 102 16 | | Salach Laser 2000 1800 160000 --B-X 5000 150 102 16 | | Luan Laser 2000 1900 165000 --B-X 5000 125 60 16 | | Grian Laser 3000 1800 180000 --B-X 5000 150 60 16 | | Charged Particle Gun 3 1500 600 35000 DCBVX 5000 150 60 16 | | ????????????????????????????? ???? ??? ????? ????? ???? ??? ?? ?? | | Guided Charged Particle Gun 3 1300 600 4000 DCBVX 4000 150 60 16 | | | |-SPECIAL WEAPONS (16/17 ~ 94.1% Entries) | Special Weapon Name OfPw Wght Price EQUIP Range Ammo L T FLD | = = | Plasma Gun 1500 1500 70000 -CB-X 5000 150 60 32 | Burst Plasma Gun 2000 1700 90000 -CB-X 4000 100 60 64 | Guided Plasma Gun 750 1500 80000 -CB-X 4000 100 46 16 | New Plasma Gun 2000 1400 80000 -CB-X 4000 200 60 32 | New Burst Plasma Gun 2500 1600 100000 -CB-X 4000 120 60 32 | New Guided Plasma Gun 1250 1400 90000 -CB-X 4000 120 46 16 | Flamethrower Gun 20 120 12000 DCB-X 500 100 180 256 | New Flamethrower Gun 30 100 12000 DCB-X 700 125 180 256 | Tower Railgun 3000 1000 60000 --B-X 5000 200 74 32 | Railgun 5000 2000 130000 --B-X 7000 100 240 64 | Railgun Dris 6000 2000 155000 --B-X 8000 100 240 64 | Railgun Ealta 7000 2000 170000 --B-X 9000 100 240 64 | Railgun Astal 10000 2000 200000 --B-X 10000 100 240 64 | Wave Gun 18000 4000 300000 --B-X 20000 5 1000 2 | Breac Wave Gun 20000 4000 350000 --B-X 20000 5 1000 2 | Siorc Wave Gun 28000 4000 400000 --B-X 20000 5 1000 2 | ????????????????????? ????? ???? ?????? ????? ????? ? ???? ? | PT BOAT 100 - 46cm 60-Caliber Gun 500 - 80cm 55-Caliber Gun 999 - 100cm 60-Caliber Gun TRANSPORT 100 - 2-Hull Cruiser 500 - 2-Hull Battleship 999 - XBattleCarrier DESTROYER 100 - Atomic Engine Alpha 500 - Atomic Engine Epsilon 999 - Gas Turbine Epsilon CRUISER 100 - 80cm Guided Torpedo 500 - Special Warhead Torpedo 999 - New Supersonic Torpedo BATTLESHIP 100 - Charged Particle Gun 3 500 - ? 999 - Grian Laser CARRIER 100 - I32-Arawashi 500 - ? 999 - ? BATTLECARRIER 100 - Multi-Warhead Launcher 500 - ? 999 - ? SUBMARINE 100 - Enigmatech Atli 500 - Enigmatech Propulsion II 999 - ? AIRCRAFT 100 - 203mm Chain Gun 500 - 356mm Chain Gun 999 - 406mm Chain Gun SUPERSHIP 100 - Wavegun 500 - ?Megatron clone endo is in charge of the space naval forces and the U.N. and U.N.Spacy and United Fed.OF Planets are cloned endos crew and higher ranking bridge crew and Cpt of the space warships.War strategies and planning and sorties,scouting and recon own decisions,command.They will not stick into battle groups but will be distant among the distant galaxies and to be ordered missions of destroying bases and to back each other up in battlegroups.Fleets among fleets warfare on conquering and protecting Galactica and destruction of the Federal Government British Empire of the Andromeda System.Shock cannon them to pieces and wave motion gun the United States and vaporize United Kingdom.All out war from 2100 at the present day.Evolve with the Iron Duke design per classification of 100 000’s design of warship.Goeben to evolve its new design and characteristics.New hybrid war vessels more than space traveling new technologies per class.Adding or using Iron Duke’s advancements into their own class.New systems. | 999 - ? Commissioned: the CruisersDestroyers Zerstörer 1934A Successors of the "Zerstörer 1934" class with only slight modifications. 12 ships build. | |-MACHINE GUNS (11/11 = 100% Entries) | | (NOTE: All non-CIWS machine guns can have up to 4 barrels) | | | | Part OfPw Wght Price EQUIP Range Ammo L T Fld | | | | 7.7mm 3 1 5 DCBVX 1700 500 18 320 | | 12.7mm 3 2 7 DCBVX 2000 600 18 320 | | 20.0mm 6 2 12 DCBVX 2300 800 23 320 | | 25.0mm 6 2 10 DCBVX 2300 900 23 320 | | 28.0mm 9 3 12 DCBVX 2300 1000 23 320 | | 37.0mm 9 3 15 DCBVX 2500 1100 30 320 | | 40.0mm 12 4 20 DCBVX 2500 1200 30 320 | | 20mmCIWS 18 6 40 DCBVX 2700 10000 18 400 | | 25mmCIWS 24 7 50 DCBVX 2500 10000 38 400 | | 30mmCIWS 25 8 60 DCBVX 2700 5000 30 400 | | 35mmCIWS 30 9 70 DCBVX 2700 6000 38 400 | | | |-SPECIAL MACHINE GUNS (10/10 = 100% Entries) | | Part OfPw Wght Price EQUIP Range Ammo L T Fld | | | | 40mm 24 20 500 DCB-X 2500 5000 29 150 | | 57mm 24 25 1000 DCB-X 2700 5000 30 200 | | 88mm 210 30 2000 -CB-X 3000 10000 33 250 | | 127mm 250 40 3000 --B-X 3100 6000 36 300 | | 203mm 400 100 4000 --B-X 3500 5000 36 400 | | 254mm 640 200 5000 --B-X 3700 4000 36 420 | | 305mm 880 450 6000 --B-X 3900 3000 36 500 | | 356mm 1440 600 7000 --B-X 4100 3000 39 550 | | 381mm 1680 700 8000 --B-X 4400 2000 39 560 | | 406mm 2000 800 9000 --B-X 4600 1000 39 600 | | Zerstörer 1936A The first German destroyers equipped with 15 cm guns. Zerstörer 1936A (Mob) Slightly modifyed version of the Zerstörer 1936a build during wartime. Zerstörer 1936B Last destroyer class of the war, modifyed version of the Zerstörer 1936A with 12,7 cm guns. Zerstörer 1936C Planed destroyers with 12,8 cm AA guns. Zerstörer 1938B A planed class of small costal destroyers. Zerstörer 1942 The prototype of a diesel powered destroyer. Zerstörer 1944 Projected diesel powered destroyer for Atlantic operations. Zerstörer 1945 The last German destroyer designs of World War II. |-ENGINE (97/104 ~ 93.3% Entries) | | (NOTE: Ef = Efficiency, | | OWR/EWR = Output/Eficiency per Weight ratio | | ~ higher values are better) | | | |-BOILER (59/65 ~ 90.7% Entries) | | Engine Part Name Output Wght Price EQUIP OWR | | = = | | BB BoilerI 1800 100 800 --B-X 18.00 | | BB BoilerII 2200 100 1000 --B-X 22.00 | | BB BoilerIII 2600 160 1250 --B-X 16.25 | | BB BoilerIV 3200 200 1500 --B-X 16.00 | | BB BoilerV 3800 230 1750 --B-X 16.52 | | BB BoilerVI 4500 220 2000 --B-X 20.45 | | BB BoilerVII 5000 240 2250 --B-X 20.83 | | BB BoilerVIII 5500 230 2500 --B-X 23.91 | | BB BoilerA ???? ??? ???? --B-X ????? | | BB BoilerB ???? ??? ???? --B-X ????? | | BB BoilerY 7000 370 1650 --B-X 18.92 | | BB Boiler¿ 7700 400 3600 --B-X 19.25 | | BB BoilerE 7500 200 4000 --B-X 37.50 | | CV BoilerI 1650 100 600 ---V- 16.50 | | CV BoilerII 1900 100 750 ---V- 19.00 | | CV BoilerIII 2200 160 1000 ---V- 13.75 | | CV BoilerIV 2500 200 1250 ---V- 12.50 | | CV BoilerV 3100 230 1500 ---V- 13.48 | | CV BoilerVI 3600 220 1750 ---V- 16.36 | | CV BoilerVII 4000 240 2000 ---V- 16.67 | | CV BoilerVIII 5000 230 2250 ---V- 21.74 | | CV BoilerA ???? ??? ???? ---V- ????? | | CV BoilerB 6500 350 2750 ---V- 18.57 | | CV BoilerY 7000 370 3000 ---V- 18.92 | | CV Boiler¿ 7700 400 1700 ---V- 19.25 | | CV BoilerE ???? ??? ???? ---V- ????? | | CC BoilerI 1200 50 400 -C--- 24.00 | | CC BoilerII 1450 50 500 -C--- 29.00 | | CC BoilerIII 1700 70 600 -C--- 24.29 | | CC BoilerIV 2000 85 700 -C--- 23.53 | | CC BoilerV 2300 100 800 -C--- 23.00 | | CC BoilerVI 2850 125 900 -C--- 22.80 | | CC BoilerVII 3500 140 1000 -C--- 25.00 | | CC BoilerVIII 4000 180 1100 -C--- 22.22 | | CC BoilerA 4500 170 1200 -C--- 26.47 | | CC BoilerB ???? ??? ???? -C--- ????? | | CC BoilerY 5500 240 700 -C--- 22.92 | | CC Boiler¿ 6100 225 1500 -C--- 27.11 | | CC BoilerE 6000 130 1600 -C--- 46.15 | | DD BoilerI 2300 220 160 D---- 10.45 | | DD BoilerII 2800 240 180 D---- 11.67 | | DD BoilerIII 3300 250 200 D---- 13.20 | | DD BoilerIV 3700 250 250 D---- 14.80 | | DD BoilerV 4200 270 300 D---- 15.56 | | DD BoilerVI 4800 300 350 D---- 16.00 | | DD BoilerVII 5500 320 400 D---- 17.19 | | DD BoilerVIII 6200 350 450 D---- 17.71 | | DD BoilerA 7000 330 500 D---- 21.21 | | DD BoilerB ???? ??? ??? D---- ????? | | DD BoilerY 8200 420 600 D---- 19.52 | | DD Boiler¿ 9000 400 650 D---- 22.50 | | DD BoilerE 9500 250 700 D---- 38.00 | | Atomic EngineI 4000 500 20000 DCBVX 8.00 | | Atomic EngineII 6500 700 24000 DCBVX 9.29 | | Atomic EngineIII 9000 1000 28000 DCBVX 9.00 | | Atomic EngineIV 12500 1250 31000 DCBVX 10.00 | | Atomic EngineV 14000 1400 34000 DCBVX 10.00 | | Atomic EngineVI 12500 1000 37000 DCBVX 12.50 | | Atomic EngineVII 15000 1200 42000 DCBVX 12.50 | | Atomic EngineVIII 12000 600 50000 DCBVX 20.00 | | Atomic EngineA 20000 1000 60000 DCBVX 20.00 | | Atomic EngineB 17000 750 70000 DCBVX 22.67 | | Atomic EngineY 21000 900 80000 DCBVX 23.33 | | Atomic Engine¿ 20000 850 90000 DCBVX 23.53 | | Atomic EngineE 22000 600 100000 DCBVX 36.67 | | | |-TURBINE (25/26 ~ 96.2% Entries) | | Engine Part Name Ef Wght Price EQUIP EWR | | = | | TurbineI 25 100 500 -CBVX 0.250 | | TurbineII 28 120 1000 -CBVX 0.233 | | TurbineIII 31 140 1500 -CBVX 0.221 | | TurbineIV 34 150 1750 -CBVX 0.243 | | TurbineV 36 160 2200 -CBVX 0.225 | | TurbineVI 39 125 2500 -CBVX 0.312 | | TurbineVII 41 130 3000 -CBVX 0.315 | | TurbineVIII 43 140 4000 -CBVX 0.307 | | TurbineA 45 125 5000 -CBVX 0.360 | | TurbineB 47 100 6000 -CBVX 0.470 | | TurbineY 49 110 3500 -CBVX 0.445 | | Turbine¿ 50 100 8000 -CBVX 0.500 | | TurbineE 52 80 10000 -CBVX 0.650 | | DD TurbineI 50 150 100 D---- 0.333 | | DD TurbineII 55 170 200 D---- 0.324 | | DD TurbineIII 60 190 300 D---- 0.315 | | DD TurbineIV 65 200 300 D---- 0.325 | | DD TurbineV 70 200 400 D---- 0.350 | | DD TurbineVI 75 180 500 D---- 0.417 | | DD TurbineVII 80 190 750 D---- 0.421 | | DD TurbineVIII 85 180 1000 D---- 0.472 | | DD TurbineA 88 170 1250 D---- 0.518 | | DD TurbineB ?? ??? ???? D---- ????? | | DD TurbineY 94 160 1800 D---- 0.588 | | DD Turbine¿ 96 150 2500 D---- 0.640 | | DD TurbineE 98 120 3000 D---- 0.817 | | | |-GAS TURBINE (13/13 = 100% Entries) | Engine Part Name Output Wght Price EQUIP OWR | = = | Gas TurbineI 2500 100 3000 DCBVX 25.00 | Gas TurbineII 3300 120 3700 DCBVX 27.50 | Gas TurbineIII 4100 140 4500 DCBVX 29.29 | Gas TurbineIV 5000 150 5300 DCBVX 33.33 | Gas TurbineV 6000 150 6000 DCBVX 40.00 | Gas TurbineVI 7000 160 7000 DCBVX 43.75 | Gas TurbineVII 8000 180 8000 DCBVX 44.44 | Gas TurbineVIII 9000 200 9000 DCBVX 45.00 | Gas TurbineA 10000 230 10000 DCBVX 43.48 | Gas TurbineB 11000 250 12000 DCBVX 44.00 | Gas TurbineY 12000 270 13000 DCBVX 44.44 | Gas Turbine¿ 13000 300 15000 DCBVX 43.33 During war the battlesuit will be given a directive command of not allowing the battlesuit for danger reasons of being taken off by the enemy or an accident.Btu the trooper has options.Battlesuit helmet is taken off when the face visor with a command from the hardrive opens up forward the face visor and can come off from the pilot’s troops commands.It is hydraulicly pressurized with life support gases for the inorganic outer exterior and for functions in life support. | Gas TurbineE 13000 150 20000 DCBVX pacifist Sanc Kingdom, and even the secret Mariemaia Army the SCHEMATICSllo 86.67 Spähkreuzer Huge destroyers to be used as reconnaisance cruisers.The Bismarck will become a HunterKillerTerminator.It will be built into a spacebattleship with Star Wars and Star Trek technology.HK Bismarck.All of these WW war vessels to the space age and Zarco.Build up the navy against Allah Pak.Red Sector A Peel Ont.Classification of war vessel 1000’s of that type and millions of war vessels and under 100 fleets.They will have the faster Wave gun optical weapon which is like a reflex gun.The will have everything.Wave motion gun and shock cannons.Shock cannons and plasma laser mixed.Taim and Bak and turbo lasers and krpton laser and ordinance and electric arc and internal rail cannon.Force field shields reflective barrier and armor.Build up Antarctica,Fortress Canada and Greenland of earth.Argo schematics E.D.F. Iron Duke Bismarck and WW1 and WW2 German Navy. | |-DESTROYER (7/8 = 87.5% Entries) | | | | DestroyerI 2300 600 250 700 9 NONE 0 1600 | | DestroyerII 2700 700 500 800 9 NONE 0 1900 | | DestroyerIII 3100 800 750 900 9 NONE 0 2200 | | DestroyerIV 3200 900 1000 950 9 NONE 0 2250 | | DestroyerV 5000 2200 10000 1400 9 NONE 0 3600 | | Small Destroyer 2100 1000 200 500 11 NONE 0 1600 | | ????????????????? ????? ???? ????? ???? ?? NONE 0 ???? | | Mini Destroyer 1800 800 100 300 12 NONE 0 1500 | | | |-CRUISER (12/12 = 100% Entries) | | Hull Name W Lmt Endr Price Wght TR Type AC U wgt | | | | CruiserI 3400 750 2000 1200 7 SEA 1 2200 | | CruiserII 3400 900 3000 1000 7 SEA 1 2400 | | CruiserIII 3900 1200 4500 1350 7 SEA 1 2550 | | CruiserIV 4200 1350 6000 1500 7 SEA 1 2700 | | CruiserV 4700 1425 7500 1400 7 SEA 1 3300 | | CruiserVI 5200 1650 8000 1700 6 SEA 2 3500 | | CruiserVII 5700 1800 10000 2000 6 SEA 2 3700 | | CruiserVIII 5900 2100 10000 1900 6 SEA 2 4000 | | CruiserIX 6600 2400 12000 2200 6 SEA 3 4400 | | CruiserX 7000 2400 14000 2400 6 SEA 3 4600 | | 2-hull Cruiser 10000 3000 20000 3800 8 SEA 3 6200 | | Special Cruiser 8000 3000 17000 2700 8 SEA 2 5300 | | | |-BATTLESHIP (11/11 = 100% Entries) | | Hull Name W Lmt Endr Price Wght TR Type AC U wgt | | | | BattleshipI 12000 4200 25000 2700 5 SEA 1 9300 | | BattleshipII 16500 4950 30000 2500 5 SEA 1 14000 | | BattleshipIII 21000 5700 35000 2900 5 SEA 1 18100 | | BattleshipIV 26000 5250 40000 3000 4 SEA 1 23000 | | BattleshipV 29000 5700 45000 2900 4 SEA 2 26100 | | BattleshipVI 32000 6000 55000 3200 5 SEA 2 28800 | | BattleshipVII 35000 6450 60000 3400 4 SEA 2 31600 | | BattleshipVIII 40000 6750 65000 3500 5 SEA 3 36500 | | Drillship 40000 4500 65000 2700 4 SEA 2 37300 | | PT boat 10000 2000 10000 2700 8 SEA 2 7300 | | 2-hull Battleship 60000 5500 65000 2700 6 SEA 3 57300 | | | |-CARRIER (5/5 = 100% Entries) | | Hull Name W Lmt Endr Price Wght TR Type AC U wgt | | | | CarrierI 5000 840 5000 1600 5 DECK 10 3400 | | CarrierII 8000 1440 10000 2200 4 DECK 13 5800 | | CarrierIII 12000 1680 20000 2400 4 DECK 15 9600 | | CarrierIV 14500 2160 30000 3000 4 DECK 16 11500 | | CarrierV 17000 2640 35000 3200 4 DECK 19 13800 | | | |-BATTLECARRIER (4/4 = 100% Entries) | Hull Name W Lmt Endr Price Wght TR Type AC U wgt | | BattlecarrierI 16000 4950 35000 2800 5 DECK 5 13200 | BattlecarrierII 24000 5250 50000 3000 5 DECK 8 21000 | BattlecarrierIII 28000 6000 60000 3300 5 DECK 10 24700 | XBattlecarrier 40000 6750 65000 3000 5 DECK 20 37000 huge, planet-destroying proton missiles Bismarck Laid down: Blohm & Voß Hamburg, 01.07.1936 Launched: 14.02.1939 Commissioned: 24.08.1940 Tirpitz Fate: sunk 27.05.1941 (North Atlantic) Laid down: Kriegsmarinewerft Wilhelmshaven 02.11.1936 | |-AUXILIARY DEFENSIVE (34/35 ~ 97.1% Entries) | | Auxiliary Part Name Price Effect | | = | | Electromagnetic ShieldI 50000 Damage from energy weapons -20% | | Electromagnetic ShieldII 60000 Damage from energy weapons -30% | | Electromagnetic ShieldIII 70000 Damage from energy weapons -40% | | Electromagnetic ShieldIV 80000 Damage from energy weapons -50% | | Electromagnetic ShieldV 90000 Damage from energy weapons -60% | | Electromagnetic ShieldVI 100000 Damage from energy weapons -70% | | Electromagnetic ShieldA 130000 Damage from energy weapons -80% | | Electromagnetic ShieldB 150000 Damage from energy weapons -90% | | Electronic BlockingI 3000 Enemy radar ability -21 | | Electronic BlockingII 6000 Enemy radar ability -31 | | Electronic BlockingIII 10000 Enemy radar ability -41 | | Electronic BlockingIV 20000 Enemy radar ability -51 | | Electronic BlockingV 40000 Enemy radar ability -61 | | Electronic BlockingVI 60000 Enemy radar ability -71 | | Electronic BlockingA 70000 Enemy radar ability -81 | | Electronic BlockingB 80000 Enemy radar ability -91 | | Auto Fire ExtinguisherI 3000 Fire extinguish success rate + 5% | | Auto Fire ExtinguisherII 6500 Fire extinguish success rate +10% | | Auto Fire ExtinguisherIII 10000 Fire extinguish success rate +16% | | Auto Fire ExtinguisherIV 20000 Fire extinguish success rate +26% | | Auto Fire ExtinguisherV 30000 Fire extinguish success rate +36% | | Auto Fire ExtinguisherVI 30000 Fire extinguish success rate +46% | | Auto Fire ExtinguisherA 50000 Fire extinguish success rate +56% | | Auto Fire ExtinguisherB 60000 Fire extinguish success rate +66% | | Emergency Hull PurgeI 3000 Hull integrity + 5% | | Emergency Hull PurgeII 6500 Hull integrity +10% | | Emergency Hull PurgeIII 10000 Hull integrity +16% | | Emergency Hull PurgeIV 20000 Hull integrity +26% | | Emergency Hull PurgeV 30000 Hull integrity +36% | | Emergency Hull PurgeVI ?????? Hull integrity +??% | | Emergency Hull PurgeA 50000 Hull integrity +56% | | Emergency Hull PurgeB 60000 Hull integrity +66% | | Enigmatech Orn 70000 Endurance +2500 | | Top speed -30% | | Enigmatech Egill 72000 Endurance +1000 | | Rudder response -1 | | Shield System 160000 Percentage that flooding and fires | | will occur 0% | | | |-AUXILIARY MOVEMENT (8/9 ~ 88.9% Entries) | Auxiliary Part Name Price Effect | = | Engimatech Atli 95000 Top speed +10% | Rudder response +1 | Control ability +25% | Endurance +500 | Engimatech Mar 87000 Top speed +10% | Endurance +500 | Control ability -25% | Engimatech Solvi 120000 Top speed +15% | Control ability +10% | Endurance +1500 | Engimatech Sturla 150000 Top speed +20% | Rudder response +1 | Control ability +25% | Endurance +3000 | Enigmatech Propulsion 100000 Top speed +40% | Rudder response -2 | Enigmatech Propulsion II 100000 Top speed +50% | Rudder response -1 | Bow Thruser 55000 Can turn even when speed is at 0 | ????????????????????????? ?????? ??????????????????????????????????? | Upgraded Steering System 57000 Rudder response plus 1 Launched: 01.04.1939 Commissioned: 25.02.1941 Gneisenau Fate: sunk 12.11.1944 (Norway) Laid down: Deutsche Werke Kiel, 06.05.1935 Launched: 08.12.1936 Commissioned: 21.05.1938 Fate: sunk as a blockade ship March 1945 (Gotenhafen /Gdynia) Scharnhorst Laid down: Kriegsmarinewerft Wilhelmshaven, 15.06.1935 Launched: 03.10.1936 Commissioned: Commissioned: 06.01.1936 Fate: scuttled 17.12.1939 (La Plate estuary) Admiral Scheer Admiral Hipper Laid down: Blohm & Voß Hamburg, 06.07.1935 Launched: 06.02.1937 Commissioned: 29.04.1939 Fate: blown up 03.05.1945 (Kiel Shipyard) Blücher Laid down: Deutsche Werke Kiel, 15.08.1935 Launched: 08.06.1937 Commissioned: 20.09.1939 Fate: sunk 09.04.1940 (Oslo Fjord) Prinz Eugen Laid down: Germaniawerft Kiel, 23.04.1936 Launched: 22.08.1938 Commissioned: 01.08.1940 Fate: sunk summer 1946 (Kwajalein-Atoll) Seydlitz Laid down: Deschimag Bremen, 29.12.1936 Launched: 19.01.1939 Commissioned: Fate: blown up 10.04.1945 (Königsberg) Lützow Laid down: Deschimag Bremen, 02.08.1937 Launched: 01.07.1939 Commissioned: A battleship maker and now part of the UFP Delta quadrant with my home planet and Queen Andromeda of planet size of North America,space America.My pastlife was construction of Andromeda which sucked in antiprotons and subspace,realspace and generated force fields.It was my Cold War pastlife and in history books.I was it's Cpt.Greenland. Fate: scrapped in the 1950s fo Queen Andromeda Feroz K.Cold war pastlife Delta quadrant. n Feroza Gloria Khan part Lemurian M Uni t od Weapons el number: OZ-07AMS Code name: Aries type: mobile suit Manufacturer: OZ (Organization of Zodiac) Operator(s): OZ; United Earth Sphere Alliance Weight: empty 8.0 metric tons; max gross weight unknown Armor materials: titanium alloy Powerplant: ultracompact fusion reactor, power output rating unknown Performance ability levels: fighting 100; weapons 110; speed 110; power 90; armor 90 Equipment and design features: sensors, range unknown; 4 x wing hardpointThe whole Aries female Alpha fires a concentrated tachyon charge meaning from head to toe a concentrated energy laser blast to total enemies. Fixed armaments: noneThe navigation links to your above will take you to a variety of locations and provide you with additional information about the author, the book police technology, the subject of police technology and perhaps the course. For instructors, use the navigation link to POLICE TECHNOLOGY - Instructor Resources and you will find the items listed in the Instructor's Manual. While the title of the book implies that it looks just at "police" technologies, rest assured that not only are many other law enforcement related subjects explored, but how technology impacts the entire criminal justice system is addressed.For students, the links above correspond to the four sections of the Police Technology. At each destination you will find additional hyperlinks to web-based resources that help explain many of the concepts in Police Technology. Some of these are multimedia presentations like slide shows, short videos or graphic representations. I encourage you to have fun and poke around exploring the various law enforcement technologies. On the link page to "Student Resources" you will find the "Participation Log" and links designed to provide you with general guidance on university level class work. And, there is also a hyperlink to the "chat room" were I hold virtual office hours each Tuesday from 0530 to 0630 GMT. Well, your first assignment is to figure out why that 0530 to 0630 GMT on Tuesday's is actually 2130 to 2230 on Mondays, in California! There is also a link to the Criminal Justice Forum. Feel free to post your questions and discussion there....I will check in every so often and add my two cents. Aries is a Alpha design from the future for this earth class planet.This is heavy weight and purpose against parasitic creatures.It has gundam weaponry and is a powerarmor.It has 3 modes including a VTOL gerwalk mode and battroid mode and Aerial mode.Alpha with the missile pallet and reflex launcher system and force field.It has a stealth mode to fool its enemies and is state of the art.It was built with the dreamworld and afterlife.This is nuclear warfare gundam Alpha fighter. proton missiles Optional hand armaments: chainrifle, clip-fed, can be stored on wing hardpoint; 4-tube missile pod, can be stored on wing hardpoint STATISTICS: Designation: VF/A-6H Mecha Class: Veritech fighter, aerospace capable. Crew: 1 pilot. Weight: 16.70 tons (dry) FIGHTER MODE Length: 10.25m Height: 4.60m Wingspan: 8.20m Max speed at sea level: 1100 kph Max speed at 10,000m: 1900 kph Max speed at 30,000m: 3000 kph GUARDIAN MODE Length: 8.00m Height: 5.72m Width: 4.84m Max speed at low altitudes: 680 kph BATTLOID MODE Depth: 5.25m Height: 8.75m Breadth: 4.84m Max speed at all altitudes: 312 kph Max walking speed: 120 kph ARMAMENT 1 x 3-barreled 80mm pulse beam cannon in a gun pod. Barrels usually fire. A second pod is possible, but not standard issue. 2 x Light lasers in the Alpha's nose 4 x 78mm short-range missiles mounted in the head. Total ammunition supply is 8 missiles 60 x 190mm short-range missiles, mounted in single-shot surface launchers spread out along the fuselageSTATISTICS:Another early design produced by OZ during the After Colony Era, the OZ-07AMS . • first General Electric BAE Systems Aircraft Controls Harris Corporation Lockheed Martin Harris Argon ST (formerly Sensytech) Thorn (now Thales) and Lockheed Martin Canada Kelvin-Hughes 15 Hazeltine Sony Wingard Tracor Internav 12 Southwest E-Systems Research NavCom Edmac Sinclair Motorola Datron 10 Redifon Redifon 13 CHU Associates Eldyne 14 CHU Associates 11 Deutsche Werke AGAG Weser of BremenAG Weser and Seebeck Yard of Bremen, and Deutsche WerftDonitzKeroman 1 - LorientDWF 505 Entered in In the ? Register of Publications Under serial number 200 Construction Training U-Boats Germania Yard, Hamburg Westinghouse Hughes Phillips Thomson Loral General Electric Tracor Smith & Wesson Raytheon RRD Rolls Royce Shizuma Drive General Dynamics Bofors Overtechnolog RRG Westinghouse (Makral Mossil 918) Oto-Melara Spacelord Oerlikon SC Aerospace Forces Expeditionary Forces Nakajima/P&W/Rolls-Royce Zeiss Elettronica Radar Warning Receiver (RWR) OlDelft Westinghouse Mauser Rheinmetall UNDF Robotech Research Group Teledyne Continental, Rockwell, and Bell Nakajima Heavy Industries, Kyuusei industries Licensee Northrop Pratt & Whitney Turbo-Union Hollandse Signaal Texas Instruments Hewlett-Packard Chobham EF Planetary Forces and Fleet Operations EF Navy UNAF Shinsei Industries Project Super Nova General Galaxy Shinnakasu Industry/Pratt & Whitney/Rolls Royce Howard Industries Bifors L-3 Link Simulation & Training - Flight Simulators, Training Services, Aircraft Contractor Logistics Support Sermatech International - Protective Coatings for Aircraft Turbine Engines and Components General Electric BAE Systems Aircraft Controls Harris Corporation Lockheed Martin Harris Argon ST (formerly Sensytech) Thorn (now Thales) and Lockheed Martin Canada Kelvin-Hughes 15 Hazeltine Sony Wingard Tracor Internav 12 Southwest E-Systems Research NavCom Edmac Sinclair Motorola Datron 10 Redifon Redifon 13 CHU Associates Eldyne 14 CHU Associates 11 Welcome to Space Coast Metropolis, USA Central City The CyberSpace City Of Space Coast Metropolis As of Jan., 1997, the Japanese ITE Battery Group has established a new battery research institute. The institute 2nd Eldest transexual !Unexpected End of Formula Zeta Kha RSB-80 Series Weapon System Specifications MANUFACTURER General Dynamics Advanced Automated Manufactory,Feroza is Douglas squirrels tribe.Gloria is big cats,leppard panther tribe.Half from mother unless I can figure out female and reproduce them as machines and born like teenager. Block D5, Sector 2, Austin, TX, USA, North America Also available in template form at any Series III or higher construction facility PRODUCTION: 09:08:2012 to 07:04:2029 A.D. TYPE: High gain, high capacity feed semi-portable plasma gun CONSTRUCTION: Enduralloy components mated to carbon fiber and moly fiber carrier, misc. plastics and metals with superconducting filaments OPERATION: Level VII magnetic field containment of refined hydrogen fuel excited with thermal rapid pulse chemical high energy laser ignition system. BORE SIZE: 20mm / 15mm magnetically stabilized and insulated smoothbore WEIGHT: 35.5kg, unloaded. Loaded power cartridge containing enough fuel and battery energy for 300 plasma pulses weighs 5.0kg Total loaded weapon weight: 40.5kg DIMENSIONS: Length overall, 1.75 meters (1750mm) AMMUNITION: M90T1 Integrated Fuel Power (IFP) type stacked array cassette containing enough refined hydrogen core fuel and battery power to initiate and produce 300 sustained plasma pulses. Later capacity increased to 500 shots with introduction of M42T2 series high capacity power cassette. FEED SOURCE: 300 pulse capable refined hydrogen fuel cell combined with coaxial high density Type VII crystal storage array. Later models are fed by 500 pulse capable fuel cell cassette equipped with Mod 4 Type VII high density crystal power storage matrix. Linear input feed port for use in mounted applications can draw fuel and power from onboard asset resources for unlimited duration firing. RATE OF FIRE: 60 pulses per minute sustained given cooling cycle and single rate of fire. Unit capable of select fire in three round bursts or full automatic fire. Cyclic rate of fire on full auto is 360 pulses per minute. Onboard diagnostic and safety interface systems prevent weapon overheating by locking out firing system if core temp rises beyond acceptable levels. PROJECTILE: 0.75 Mj phased plasma bolt, flow wash temp at +4500 degrees MUZZLE VELOCITY: Staged hand-off coils accelerate bolt to a velocity of 9000 meters per second (9.0kps). MAXIMUM RANGE: 2500 meters (bolt integrity destabilizes and cohesion factor approaches .85% |-GUNS (70/73 ~ 95.9% Entries) | | (NOTE: -> For all guns "OfPw x #ofB = Total Offensive Power" | | -> For all guns "Ammo x #ofB = Total amount of ammunition" | | -> The 80cm gun has a total OfPw for it's 2 barrels, ergo | | each round does 1/2 the stated OfPw and uses 2 rounds | | of ammunition per volley) | | | | cm/cal OfPw Wght Price EQUIP Range Ammo L T Fld #ofB | | | | 10.0/45 6 4 125 DCBVX 3000 700 60 200 123- | | 10.0/50 7 5 150 DCBVX 3050 700 59 280 123- | | 10.0/55 8 6 175 DCBVX 3100 700 57 360 123- | | 10.0/60 9 7 225 DCBVX 3150 700 57 440 123- | | 10.0/65 10 8 300 DCBVX 3200 700 57 520 123- | | 12.7/45 7 5 150 DCBVX 3100 700 60 300 123- | | 12.7/50 8 6 175 DCBVX 3150 700 60 360 123- | | 12.7/55 9 7 225 DCBVX 3200 700 60 440 123- | | 12.7/60 10 8 250 DCBVX 3250 700 59 520 123- | | 12.7/65 11 9 325 DCBVX 3300 700 59 600 123- | | 14.0/50 10 8 300 DCBVX 3350 600 54 440 1234 | | 14.0/55 11 9 350 DCBVX 3400 600 54 520 1234 | | 14.0/60 12 10 400 DCBVX 3450 600 53 600 1234 | | 14.0/65 13 11 500 DCBVX 3500 600 51 690 1234 | | 15.5/45 12 10 300 DCBVX 3600 500 69 520 1234 | | 15.5/50 13 11 350 DCBVX 3680 500 66 600 1234 | | 15.5/55 14 12 425 DCBVX 3760 500 62 690 1234 | | 15.5/60 15 13 550 DCBVX 3840 500 61 770 1234 | | 15.5/65 16 14 650 DCBVX 3920 500 69 850 1234 | | 20.3/50 21 21 500 -CBVX 4080 400 76 690 1234 | | 20.3/55 23 23 550 -CBVX 4160 400 73 770 1234 | | 20.3/60 25 25 700 -CBVX 4240 400 69 850 1234 | | 20.3/65 27 27 850 -CBVX 4320 400 66 930 1234 | | 25.4/50 41 41 600 -CBVX 4580 400 97 850 1234 | | 25.4/55 45 45 700 -CBVX 4660 400 94 930 1234 | | 25.4/60 49 49 800 -CBVX 4740 400 90 1000 1234 | | 28.0/50 55 55 650 --B-X 4780 300 119 1000 1234 | | 28.0/55 60 60 750 --B-X 4860 300 115 1090 1234 | | 28.0/60 66 66 850 --B-X 4940 300 100 1170 1234 | | 30.5/45 64 64 600 --B-X 4900 300 136 1090 1234 | | 30.5/50 71 71 700 --B-X 4980 300 130 1170 1234 | | 30.5/55 78 78 800 --B-X 5060 300 108 1250 1234 | | 30.5/60 85 85 900 --B-X 5140 300 120 1300 1234 | | 35.6/45 102 102 800 --B-X 5100 200 140 1250 1234 | | 35.6/50 113 113 1000 --B-X 5200 200 136 1300 1234 | | 35.6/55 124 124 1200 --B-X 5300 200 140 1400 1234 | | 35.6/60 135 135 1400 --B-X 5400 200 130 1490 1234 | | 38.1/45 124 124 1000 --B-X 5300 160 150 1400 1234 | | 38.1/50 138 138 1200 --B-X 5400 160 140 1490 1234 | | 38.1/55 152 152 1400 --B-X 5500 160 130 1570 1234 | | 38.1/60 166 166 1600 --B-X 5600 160 135 1650 1234 | | 41.0/45 155 155 1300 --B-X 5500 160 165 1730 1234 | | 41.0/50 172 172 1600 --B-X 5600 160 151 1800 1234 | | 41.0/55 190 190 1900 --B-X 5700 160 140 1900 1234 | | 41.0/60 207 207 2200 --B-X 5800 160 115 1980 1234 | | 43.2/45 181 181 1600 --B-X 5600 150 165 1900 1234 | | 43.2/50 202 202 1900 --B-X 5700 150 150 1980 1234 | | 43.2/55 ??? ??? ???? --B-X ???? 150 ??? ???? 1234 | | 43.2/60 242 242 2500 --B-X 5900 150 120 2140 1234 | | 46.0/45 220 219 2200 --B-X 6000 150 140 2200 1234 | | 46.0/50 243 243 2700 --B-X 6100 150 144 2300 1234 | | 46.0/55 268 268 3200 --B-X 6200 150 122 2380 1234 | | 46.0/60 292 292 3700 --B-X 6300 150 130 2460 1234 | | 50.8/45 295 295 2800 --B-X 6400 150 165 2380 1234 | | 50.8/50 328 328 4000 --B-X 6500 150 151 2450 1234 | | 50.8/55 361 361 5200 --B-X 6600 150 136 2540 1234 | | 50.8/60 393 393 6400 --B-X 6700 150 120 2600 1234 | | 56.0/45 395 395 3500 --B-X 6800 150 160 2950 123- | | 56.0/50 440 439 5000 --B-X 6900 150 161 3000 123- | | 56.0/55 ??? ??? ???? --B-X ???? 150 ??? ???? 123- | | 56.0/60 527 527 8000 --B-X 7100 150 154 2780 123- | | 61.0/45 512 511 4500 --B-X 7100 150 187 2700 123- | | 61.0/50 567 567 6000 --B-X 7200 150 180 2780 123- | | 61.0/55 624 624 7500 --B-X 7300 150 230 2860 123- | | 61.0/60 ??? ??? ???? --B-X ???? 150 ??? ???? 123- | | 80.0/45 2304 2073 10000 --B-X 7500 120 187 2200 -2-- | | 80.0/50 2560 2304 20000 --B-X 7600 120 180 2300 -2-- | | 80.0/55 2816 2534 30000 --B-X 7700 120 180 2380 -2-- | | 80.0/60 3072 2765 40000 --B-X 7800 120 170 2460 -2-- | | 100.0/45 2250 2250 12000 --B-X 8000 100 230 2200 1--- | | 100.0/50 2500 2500 24000 --B-X 8100 100 223 2300 1--- | | 100.0/55 2750 2750 36000 --B-X 8200 100 216 2380 1--- | | 100.0/60 3000 3000 48000 --B-X 8300 100 209 2460 1---dispersal). Bolt reaches maximum range in 0.27 seconds. EFFECTIVE RANGE: 1500 meters (at this point bolt begins to lose cohesion, dispersal factor starts to rise). Bolt reaches effective range in 0.16 seconds. PERFORMANCE: Contact hit produces 15mm diameter entry point forming destructive tunneling of target material through kinetic energy and super thermal contact. Upon negative penetration or contact with a superior surface, bolt will destabilize into high speed thermal tributary fragments with a one meter lethal splash radius. Laser excited, magnetically accelerated 15mm x 1000mm pre-emptive phased conversion thermal bolt will penetrate 15cm of case hardened steel up to effective range with loss of overall penetration commensurate with range after that. Immediate transfer of thermo-kinetic energy to soft target tissues and standing fluids rated at greater than 95% with high speed liquid to vapor thermal expansion. High duration of residual thermal effects noted in hard surfaces struck by plasma fire. Explosive displacement of up to one cubic meter of material may result from bolt impact with material having trapped water or water vapor inside (porous rock, concrete, masonry, etc.) with lethal spall out to one point five meters from point of impact due to explosive decoupling of material cohesive structure. DAMAGE INDEX: Consistent Damage Index of 240 / 15 representing at effective range the 15mm x 1000mm bolt will penetrate 240 cm of standard ballistic gelatin with a wound channel radiating out 15 cm from the point of impact narrowing from that radius in accordance with depth and tensile strength of target material as the bolt loses temperature and velocity. This index rating does not take into account any standing liquids such as water or blood that may be encountered as such liquids will be instantaneously vaporized thus greatly increasing the wound channel radius through flash heating causing high velocity steam expansion and lethal bursting of soft tissues over a large volume of body area.System suite combo combining shock cannons and plasma laser and particle beam shock cannons. |-EQUIPMENT (55/58 ~ 94.8% Entries) | | (NOTE: L T = Launch Time, CT = Control, | | RR = Radar Range, SR = Sonar Range, | | A = Alpha, B = Beta, Y = Delta, ¿ = Gamma, E = Epsilon) | | | |-BRIDGE (FWD) (30/31 ~ 96.8% Entries) | | Euipment Part Name CT Wght Price SR RR EQUIP | | | | DD FWD TypeI 35 20 200 8 5 D---- | | DD FWD TypeII 37 20 240 7 4 D---- | | DD FWD TypeIII 38 15 320 7 4 D---- | | DD FWD TypeIV 40 15 400 8 5 D---- | | DD FWD TypeV 41 15 480 9 5 D---- | | DD FWD TypeA 45 25 500 9 5 D---- | | DD FWD TypeB 50 10 10000 10 6 D---- | | CV FWD TypeI 67 30 3000 16 3 ---VX | | CV FWD TypeII 68 25 2000 15 3 ---VX | | CV FWD TypeIII 69 20 2500 15 4 ---VX | | CV FWD TypeIV 71 50 4500 17 5 ---VX | | CV FWD TypeV 72 40 5000 18 6 ---VX | | BB FWD TypeI 35 30 4000 10 2 --B-X | | BB FWD TypeII 36 35 5000 10 2 --B-X | | BB FWD TypeIII 37 35 6000 11 2 --B-X | | BB FWD TypeIV 37 35 6000 10 2 --B-X | | BB FWD TypeV 38 35 7000 11 2 --B-X | | BB FWD TypeVI 45 40 10000 12 3 --B-X | | BB FWD TypeVII 43 45 8000 12 3 --B-X | | BB FWD TypeA 37 30 6000 10 4 --B-X | | BB FWD TypeB 39 50 7000 13 2 --B-X | | BB FWD TypeY 47 45 9000 11 3 --B-X | | BB FWD Type¿ ?? ?? ????? ?? ?? --B-X | | CC FWD TypeI 35 25 1000 8 4 -C--- | | CC FWD TypeII 36 30 1500 9 4 -C--- | | CC FWD TypeIII 38 25 1750 8 4 -C--- | | CC FWD TypeIV 39 35 2000 10 3 -C--- | | CC FWD TypeV 42 40 2500 10 3 -C--- | | CC FWD TypeVI 41 20 2250 9 3 -C--- | | CC FWD TypeA 39 20 2300 8 4 -C--- | | CC FWD TypeB 40 30 2500 9 3 -C--- | | | |-BRIDGE (AFT) (22/24 ~ 91.7% Entries) | | Euipment Part Name CT Wght Price SR RR EQUIP | | | | DD AFT TypeI 25 5 200 5 3 D---- | | DD AFT TypeII 26 5 250 5 4 D---- | | DD AFT TypeIII 27 10 300 6 4 D---- | | DD AFT TypeIV 29 8 400 7 4 D---- | | DD AFT TypeV 32 9 440 7 5 D---- | | DD AFT TypeA 30 10 500 6 5 D---- | | DD AFT TypeB ?? ?? ??? ?? ?? D---- | | BB AFT TypeI 26 10 4000 11 1 --B-X | | BB AFT TypeII 29 10 7000 11 3 --B-X | | BB AFT TypeIII 28 10 6000 11 2 --B-X | | BB AFT TypeIV 27 10 5000 10 2 --B-X | | BB AFT TypeV 28 15 6000 12 2 --B-X | | BB AFT TypeVI 30 15 8000 11 2 --B-X | | BB AFT TypeVII 32 15 10000 12 3 --B-X | | BB AFT TypeA 27 30 25000 12 2 --B-X | | BB AFT TypeB 29 20 7000 12 2 --B-X | | BB AFT TypeY ?? ?? ????? ?? ?? --B-X | | CC AFT TypeI 25 10 1500 6 2 -C--- | | CC AFT TypeII 30 15 2250 7 3 -C--- | | CC AFT TypeIII 27 15 1750 7 3 -C--- | | CC AFT TypeIV 29 15 2000 8 3 -C--- | | CC AFT TypeV 30 15 2500 8 3 -C--- | | CC AFT TypeA 32 20 2300 9 4 -C--- | | CC AFT TypeB 27 30 2500 9 3 -C--- | | | |-LOAD LIEFT (1/1 = 100% Entries) | | Euipment Part Name L T Wght Price EQUIP | | | | Load Lift -15 100 5000 ---VX | | | |-AIRCRAFT LAUNCHER (2/2 = 100% Entries) | Euipment Part Name L T Wght Price EQUIP | | Aircraft Launcher -30 10 1000 -CB-- | Aircraft Heavy Launcher -45 20 1500 -C--- | |-INWATER ORDNANCE (33/33 = 100% Entries) | | Torpedo Part Name OfPw Wght Price EQUIP Range Ammo L T Fld | | | | 32cm Guided Torpedo 200 14 500 DC--- 2050 2 70 320 | | 45cm Normal Torpedo 160 6 100 DC--- 1700 3 78 320 | | 45cm Oxygen Torpedo 240 10 120 DC--- 1800 3 82 320 | | 45cm Guided Torpedo 300 18 700 DC--- 2500 2 78 320 | | 48cm Normal Torpedo 240 6 125 DC--- 1800 3 80 320 | | 48cm Oxygen Torpedo 280 12 150 DC--- 2300 3 88 320 | | 48cm Guided Torpedo 340 20 770 DC--- 2800 2 78 320 | | 53cm Normal Torpedo 300 8 175 DC--- 2100 3 82 320 | | 53cm Oxygen Torpedo 340 14 200 DC--- 2500 3 90 320 | | 53cm Guided Torpedo 400 24 850 DC--- 3000 2 80 320 | | 61cm Normal Torpedo 400 10 250 DC--- 2300 2 86 320 | | 61cm Oxygen Torpedo 600 16 300 DC--- 2800 2 86 320 | | 61cm Guided Torpedo 600 28 1000 DC--- 3500 2 82 320 | | 68cm Normal Torpedo 800 14 400 DC--- 2500 2 88 320 | | 68cm Oxygen Torpedo 1000 20 600 DC--- 3200 2 88 320 | | 68cm Guided Torpedo 1000 36 1500 DC--- 3800 2 86 320 | | 80cm Normal Torpedo 1200 20 600 DC--- 3300 2 92 320 | | 80cm Oxygen Torpedo 1600 28 800 DC--- 3700 2 92 320 | | 80cm Guided Torpedo 1600 44 2500 DC--- 4000 2 84 320 | | Supersonic 2400 120 5000 DC--- 3900 2 84 320 | | New Supersonic 3400 100 5000 DC--- 4000 2 165 320 | | Special Warhead 5000 80 5000 DC--- 4000 2 84 128 | | Burst Torpedo 800 6 800 DC--- 2500 1 87 320 | | Anti-Sub Guided 400 12 750 DC--- 1600 2 78 320 | | New Anti-Sub Guided 1000 16 1500 DC--- 2100 2 78 256 | | CML Torpedo 300 40 1500 DC--- 1800 2 60 96 | | PML Torpedo 300 40 1500 DC--- 1000 2 200 32 | | Depth Charges 50 20 50 DC--- 1000 80 78 400 | | Depht Charge Launcher 80 25 200 DC--- 1500 70 62 400 | | Anti-Sub Missile 70 30 100 DC--- 1200 60 56 400 | | New Anti-Sub Missile 90 30 500 DC--- 1700 50 48 400 | | CML System 25 100 700 DC--- 500 75 39 512 | | PML System 25 100 1000 DC--- 500 75 39 256 | | | |-ROCKETS (8/8 = 100% Entries) | | Rocket Part Name OfPw Wght Price EQUIP Range Ammo L T Fld | | | | 12cm 30b Rocket Launcher 15 10 1000 DCBVX 5000 300 24 256 | | 20cm 12b Rocket Launcher 22 20 1500 DCBVX 4500 200 31 256 | | 30cm Rocket Launcher 60 50 2000 D---- 4000 100 60 256 | | 38cm Rocket Launcher 120 60 2500 D---- 4000 100 81 256 | | 45cm Rocket Launcher 200 80 3000 D---- 4300 100 102 256 | | 60cm Rocket Launcher 500 100 3500 D---- 4300 100 102 256 | | 80cm Rocket Launcher 1000 150 4000 D---- 4500 150 102 256 | | Multi-Warhead Launcher 50 100 4000 D---- 4000 100 60 2560 | | | |-MISSILES (12/12 = 100% Entries) | | (NOTE: Am = Ammo, FD = Field) | | | | Missile Part Name OfPw Wght Price EQUIP Range Am L T FD | | | | Anti-Sub Missile Launcher 200 80 2000 DC--- 5500 40 120 64 | | Anti-Air Missile Launcher 200 80 1500 DCBVX 6000 40 120 64 | | Anti-Ship Missile Launcher 450 80 2000 DCBVX 6000 32 120 64 | | Multi-Purpose Missile Launcher 150 80 2000 DCBVX 7000 40 120 64 | | Multi-SSM Missile Launcher 350 80 5000 DCBVX 6000 8 120 64 | | Cruise Missile Launcher 2500 400 20000 DCBVX 10000 2 180 32 | | Anti-Air Missile VLS 200 40 2000 DCB-X 7400 16 78 64 | | Anti-Sub Missile VLS 400 40 2500 DCB-X 5500 16 78 64 | | Anti-Ship Missile VLS 300 40 3000 DCB-X 6000 16 78 64 | | Multi-Missile VLS 150 40 5000 DCB-X 7000 16 78 64 | | Multi-Warhead Missile VLS 250 200 10000 DCB-X 6000 4 78 64 | | Special Warhead Missile VLS 2000 200 40000 DCB-X 7000 1 180 64 | | Fate: incomplete ship scrapped 28.02.1940 Graf Zeppelin Laid down: Deutsche Werke Kiel, 28.12.1936 Fate: sunk 16.08.1947 (Baltic Sea) Laid down Admiral Graf Spee Flugzeugträger B Laid down: Reichsmarinewerft Wilhelmshaven, 01.10.1932 Launched: 30.06.1934 Commissioned: 06.01.1936 Fate: scuttled 17.12.1939 (La Plate estuary) FIGHTER/BOMBER MODE "The Niqaab in light of the Holy QuranMunkarNakir VF-25S Battroid equipped with Full Armor VF-25S GERWALK equipped with Full Armor.Zeta and Feroza are squrrels,Douglas or meateater half from in-law family.Greenland and Delta quadrant planet size of North America space America a battleship maker. : Launched: 08.12.1938 Commissioned: Germaniawerft Kiel, 1938 Launched: 01.07.1940 (planned) Typ (Russia)07.01.1939 IXLarge U-boats for long distance operationes. Typ XA small class of large mine layer U-boats. Typ XIVOnly lighly armed supply U-Boats. Typ XXIThe first real submarines - the so called "Elektroboote" 1930s. Typ IISmall costal U-boats, the so-called "Einbäume" Typ VIIThe most build German U-boat during World War IISpace Fold (1): RRD Mk22 spacefold.These are space u.boats.They are Zarconian and have lightspeed and warp drive.They have force fields and shields.They have a dimensional space fold device and cloaking device.They are armed with photon torpedos and live munitions.They have Taim and Bak laser cannons. II Beta Star Arrow Feroza born by Unicron is “Nightmare”.Zeta is “Nightgale”.Younice is “Thunderbolt”.Florence is “Stormvogel”.We all are transformers,parent “Metal Siren”,Feroz Y Khan,Qn.Armada. VTOL mode which means the wings out and head tucked in and legs out as thrusters.can go to Battloid mode. Introduced shortly after the appearance of the dreaded Gundams, OZ's newest mobile suit, the OZ-12SMS Taurus (named after the second Zodiac sign meaning "bull") was a truly advanced unit, being designed primarily for space combat but also serving well as a transformable fighter in atmosphere. Its mobility and high speed made the Taurus one of the most respected and feared mobile suits to be developed by OZ. However, the Taurus was also designed with the new "mobile doll" system, turning the normally manned Taurus into an unmanned, highly-reactive and accurate machine controled by an AI system. Though it would eventually be supplanted by the first dedicated mobile doll unit, the OZ-02MD Virgo , the Taurus would find its way into the service of many factions, including the White Fang revolutionary army, the defense forces of the ZARGES - Hi-Tech Containers for Electronics and Defence EquipmentThe Boeing (McDonnell Douglas) (formerly Hughes) Boeing McDonnell Douglas Helicopter SystemsGeneral ElectricMartin MariettaRolls-Royce PegasasHead of Design Team: ? Chief Engineer: Ralph Hooper Princess Armada is a Diamond and Princess that can grow up to be a Queen.Position. Reichsmarinewerft Wilhelmshaven, 25.06.1931 Launched: 01.04.1933 Commissioned: 12.11.1934 Fate: sunk by bombs 9-10.04.1945 (Kiel) Deutschland / Lützow Laid down: Deutsche Werke Kiel, 05.02.1929 Launched: 19.05.1931 Commissioned: 01.04.1933 Fate: blown up 04.05.1945 (Swinemünde) QUEENS The element of Queens is water and, not surprisingly, they are a reflection of the Empress. In this they signify the creative force. One way to think of the court cards is this: The Kings are the motivating force (Fire = the sun waking up the sleeping Earth). The queens are the ones who make it real (water = rain bringing forth life from the earth). The Knights spread the idea of the Kingdom (wind = spreading the seeds). And the Pages, of course, are the fertile soil in which all of this can grow. When Queens appear they signal a time of growth and development, a time when the Querent is making things real. For example: Queen of Wands Developing a trip or making real a career, especially one in acting or leadership. Queen of Cups Developing a romance, psychic powers, or the growth of a family. Queen of Swords Developing a speech, making real a story, working on a debate, or just spreading news. Queen of Pentacles Making real a business, altering a work situation, or developing an exercise or health plan. . . . As always, Court Cards are more likely to be actual people. The queens are adult women, often women in charge: Queen of Wands They light up a room when they enter; they radiate warmth and energy, humor and spirit. Very often they're in entertainment, as actresses or singers. They can also be leaders and activists. Men and often other women hover round them like moths to a flame, and can certainly be burned by their hot, passionate, restless natures. Not that these women can't be gentle; they love children and are almost over-active participants in the lives of their kids, making costumes for plays, coaching teams, etc. These are very creative women, with boundless energy to make, do, travel, entertain. The problem, of course, is that these Queens have trouble stepping out of the spotlight. They can overwhelm or intimidate, be bossy and overbearing. At their best, however, they are an inspiration to their family and friends, and often to admiring strangers as well. Queen of Cups Often a healer, counselor or psychic, this is a woman who seems to know what's wrong even before you open your mouth. Call her the emotional fix-it woman, but she seems to have exactly the right solution to problems relating to home, friends, love. Sometimes she is shy, self-effacing, you might not even notice her; other times she can be a little scary, dreamy, mysterious, a creative storyteller. Affectionate and loving, she is a "mom's mom" always there to hug, heal and bake cookies for her children. Her intuition is uncanny, her temper...well, it runs very deep and you don't ever want it turned against you. Talk about scary. Unfortunately, this is also a queen who can suffer from female hormonal problems, depression, moodiness, alcoholism, drug addiction, psychological problems. Queen of Swords She's a walking encyclopedia. Any information you want, this woman has it, and as such she can mingle with almost anyone. She can talk science with the scientists, history with the historians, literature with the poets. She knows obscure facts, strange tid-bits, and she seems to love nothing better than to pour it all out, give it away like gifts to help people. In fact this woman is likely to be involved in a job that includes talking: psychology, politics, radio, or information gathering, like the sciences. She absorbs information, and is able to relate it back succinctly, clearly, simply, so everyone can understand and use it; men who aren't threatened by her (and many are!) gather round to listen to her beautiful voice, fascinated. You can always pick out this woman in a crowd as she is always stylish in her own, unique way; almost eccentric in dress. The problem? These queens can be the most "queen-like." Aloof, even cold. They believe the right facts can fix any problem, and will offer that instead of sympathy or warmth. They also like to know everything, and are likely to listen in on conversations, read diaries. Worse, they might well spread what they've learned thinking it will do good. They mean well, but their need to know and solve problems often outweighs other considerations. Queen of Pentacles This is the practical, down-to-earth woman. An enthusiastic outdoors woman, she's always encouraging friends and family to exercise. She also owns her own successful business. Her accounting is scrupulous, but that doesn't mean she's afraid to spend. She loves beautiful things and has an artist's eye. Her home is impeccably decorated with paintings, furniture, and trinkets. Her garden is also beautifully maintained. Tasteful is the perfect word for her; likewise in her dress, jewelry and make-up. As in work, nothing less than giving her all to her family will do for the Queen of Pentacles. She wants them to have the best so they can succeed. But this can put a lot of pressure on them. The queen does not understand that buying a child a Steinway piano will not make them Beethoven; also, this Queen's pragmatism, her dislike of anything strange or distasteful, may exclude anything unique or imaginative - solutions as well as people. Her children or partner feel that they can't be themselves and still be loved. Deputy Chief Engineer: John Fozard Project Designer: ? Design Office: Hawker Siddeley Aviation Ltd, Kingston upon Thames, London (later British Aerospace plc). Hawker Siddeley Aviation Ltd (later British Aerospace plc) (Dunsfold Aerodrome, Godalming, Surrey, GU8 4BS, UK) Total Produced: 98 a/c (All variants) * Conversion and manufacturing carried out at BAe Kingston-upon-Thames and BAe Brough, East Yorkshire. Instrument Design BureauRegion State Research andProduction EnterpriseNATOVympelZvezda-StrelaState Research and Production CentreRSK MiG and the Irkutsk Aircraft Production Association Joint Stock Company wing year. . CA] Stats: Spartas_Hovertank_24 My genes are in this descendant women.I need my genes to remember and accurately know who I was Qn.Ruler Armada of Antarctica Galactica. Antarctica Galactica Greenland GFFF are the attractive women witch homeland. Spartas_HovertankSpartas_Hovertank_9 Spartas_Hovertank_46 IndustriesKrauss-Maffei AGKrauss-Maffei Wegmann (KMW), • ASTRUM - Tank Tracks and Armour • Behr Industry - Cooling and Air-Conditioning Systems • Diehl Remscheid - Armoured Vehicle Tracks • FFG - Armoured Vehicles, Equipment, Upgrades and Maintenance • GMT - Anti-Vibration Mounting Specialists, Suppliers of Rubber-to-Metal Bonded Products and Moulded Rubber Components • Honeywell-LMB - Fans and Motors for Aerospace and Defence Applications • Kappa opto-electronics - Day and Night Sight Systems, Barrel Inspection, Marksmen Training and X-Ray Detection • Nitrochemie / Rheinmetall Weapon Munition - Artillery and Mortar Charge Systems, Propulsion Systems and Components • Peli - Weapons Cases and Military Lights • RENK - Tank Transmission System • Rheinmetall Waffe Munition - Large Calibre Weapon Systems and Ammunition • Rheinmetall Waffe Munition - Medium Calibre Weapon Systems and Ammunition • Rheinmetall Waffe Munition - Protection Systems and Pyrotechnics • Saab - Fire Control Systems • Tamor - Wheels, Tracks, Fuel Tanks and Suspension Parts for Military Vehicles • Theon Sensors S.A. - Night Vision Sights and Night Driver’s Viewers ZARGES - Hi-Tech Containers for Electronics and Defence EquipmenMIRC. Coincidence? Maybe....! Anyway the Marduk are now up with 90% of their mecha and spaceships completed. Veritechs have been updated as well with a new VAB-5 file online. Veritechs also underwent an extensive rewrite establishing new weapon damages and ranges and the such to conform with my whole new concept of damage and space combat. A big conflict of mine came with the RRGs capital ship weapon ranges. While 300,000 km fits well some times, most of the time it doesn't compute. For small mecha to play a viable role in Robotech combat, they would need to be able to rapidly reach their targets or else, why have them? Delta-v of 4.1 kps for the VF-1 gives them an approx. 20 hour trip to their targets 300,000 km away. Not exactly rapid transit (note this assumes all delta-v was used in forward acceleration leaving them none to get home with). So I further sliced ranges to the 100,000 km range. There will be more rewrites forth coming. Right now the only files currently updated to conform with the new standards are the Naval vessels (except the Tirolian and Varauta) and the veritech mecha. 4/17/01 - Not as much new stuff as I had been hoping for. There are some new Tirolian Naval Vessels up along with images in the Marduk Space Ship gallery. Most of the updates are small corrections and format changes along with the addition of the acceleration stat for most mecha. The VC-37 and VC-39 are up now as well as some of the Sky Sleds for the RDF. My only excuse is Giren's Greed : Blood of Zeon, great game, too damn addictive. I'll hopefully be at Anime Central next month and hope to have a small update before that. Be sure to check out the 4th Robotech War RPG page too! 2/23/01 - Not much this update. Mostly mobile suit related items, reorganization and slight minor updates to histories and pictures. The only significant change is the addition of the Gundam Mark II under the RGM-78 Gundam file. Also updated the links page. Much much more next update. 2/3/01 - Ok, well, were back on-line after way too long. What happened you ask, well when I uploaded for my last update, almost all the files had issues. Pictures not showing up, links broken, and other wonderful problems, so I deleted them planning to upload them again soon. However, between my new job, college, and a host of other things (a three week vacation =) ) I never got around to really fixing it until just recently. Along with now fixed files, there are a host of updates across the website that I don't really feel like documenting right now as it is about 3am. However, what I will tell you is that with most of the Terran files now complete, it's time for to move on to the other races. Zentraedi, Neld Zentraedi, and the Marduk are up to bat next and with the arrival of my Macross II DVD I will people to get some great frame grabs for everything from the show. Also, next update should see the beginning of my second site, my Robotech RPG site which feature number 2644 of the Robotech RPG rules (because Paladiums just didn't do it all). Also RPG versions of all material covered here along with eventually older material will also be here and the 4th Robotech War Campaign. Be sure stay tuned, next update should be in about a month. JA! 10/12/00 - Lots of updates in the mobile suit files. Terran mobile suits underwent a major overhaul with many new pictures and a few new suits. The first of the Tirolian mecha are now online and in there first form. The MTA-2 Behemoth is now also online along with several new files under the aircraft index including two of the workpods. The first draft of the less than complete Space Navy Essay is also online and more will be added by next update. Much more to come next update including the VC-37 and -39 and the first of the conventional aircraft such as the F-32. More ground vehicles should be up along with skysleds and hopefully Tirolian Naval Vessels. See ya! 8/20/00 - Been a while hasn't it? Well when I went home for the summer and lost ye old T1 connection, I got lazy and just didn't feel like uploading my site despite the fact that I had gotten a lot done on it. Well I finally decided that it was indeed time to update the site at least once this summer so its up, up, up, and away we go! So new stuff, hmm... First off the EC-12 is now up in its first form and is bound to change several more times as are the Marduk Zentran Battlepods. In the Ground Mecha, most of the files received a general update meaning that minor details were ironed out with some new images added. Several of the mass-produced mobile suits are now online as well in their initial versions as well as the first version of the Marduk Zentran Power Armor. In the missile index we have a lot of new stuff. All the Multi-Purpose, Air to Air, Air to Ground, Infantry Missiles, Surface to Surface, and anti-ship torpedoes are up. In the naval ship index we have several new ships as well as several updates. The Gloval, Broadsword, Sierra, Horizont, New York, Boeing, Shangri-La, Thuverl Lilar, Tou Ilar, Varauta Assault Carrier, Varauta High Speed Cruiser, and Nuptiet Vergnitz-Mar are now up and running. Minor updates in the rest of the files. Personal armor and weapons finally has some files. Many of the small arms and rifles are up and running as is the CVR-6 Body Armor and the new PPAS-1 Bubblegum. Special thanks to Michael Bornstein for helping write those weapon files. Veritech fighters have many new files up; the VAF-12 Odin and VBF-15 Loki are online and all of the cyclone mecha are online as well. Minor updates to the rest of the files. 4/19/00 - New ground vehicles up. All of the first generation mobile suits are up, however most in a less than complete form and all will change several more times before they will be in their final form. The veritech fighters have had slight updates and changes in the sensor sections and a few html clean ups across the site. The initial phases of the timeline are now up and running. Several new naval vessels as well, the Broadsword troop transport, the Orca transport, and several Marduk and Zentraedi ships are now up. Also, a new entity known as the Galactic Imperium is now in all the indices. 1/31/00 - Okay, lots of new stuff up and running. All of the colony fleet vessels have been updated and are now probably in their final forms with one exception being the Mark Twain-class vessel which should be up soon. The Macross-class Fortress is now also up and will probably need to be revised several more times before being finalized and the same goes for the Robotech Naval Yard. Hopefully the layout for the timeline should be up by the next update. Lots of other files have been updated as well so get going and check 'em out. One last thing, if your going to sign the guestbook, do so in an adult manner. My new enemy, whoever you are, if your going to be immature and simply dislike my page for no reason, don't comeback, or at least grow up and use you real name. If you'd provide me with your real email address I'd be more than happy to explain to you how all my ships actually work. 12/13/99 - Alright 1000 visitors, woohooo! Anyway, sorry it took so long for this update, which really isn't all that much, I've been stricken with illness for two weeks (gotta love the flu). Regardless there are a few new ships up, and updates for one or two along with the working missile index and some designs. Also the links page is up along with my bio page. Next update will be a few new files with updates (i.e. Design Notes and Histories for files). Before I forget, anyone in the greater Boston or Nashua NH area (basically someone who doesn't mind driving to Nashua or close by) and would like to help with this page, drop me an email. I am really looking for graphic artists, both 3D and 2D, along with writers to help write some of the essays as well some one with a physics or astrophysics or astronomy background would be greatly appreciated. They are encouraged to have an open mind about Robotech and some McKinneyism ideals. Anyway, just drop me an email at me college email address. Sayonara! 11/2/99 - Yay an actual update completed in less than a month! Added a few new naval ships primarily new Zentraedi designs along with Marduk designs. Mostly a lot of update work with the navy ships in terms of propulsion and manufacture information. A few new mechs in the ground mecha page and missiles are now up in the missile index. As the voting polls indicate most want to see more navy ships so I will again have the next update be more navy ships hopefully finishing Marduk and new Zentraedi ships and begin work on the Neld Fleet and Sentinel ships. I will also hopefully have more missiles to add now that I have my missile designs from home on hand. AND SIGN THE GUESTBOOK!!!! FEEDBACK IS GOOD!!!! 09/29/99 - Welcome to the once again active 4th Robotech War Homepage. Now, thanks to some help from friends, I can regularly update this page (It's hard building a world by yourself)! Several new files are up and revamped. Also I have a new email address and would really appreciate some feedback. Mostly the new files are in the naval vessels. The colony fleet vessels are done and several alien ships are up and running including the Marduk Flagship and the Varauta vessels. Next update should be in middle to late October. 06/6/99 - Welcome back to the newly redesigned and revamped 4th Robotech War Page, formally the 5-Star Robotech Technical Files Homepage. Currently working right now are most of the indexes, with most of the files being active in the veritechs and naval vessels with several for ground mecha tThe Transport Tank Battloid Speed: 120mph 8mph 35mph Height: 7.4ft 14.8ft 20.4ft Width: 9ft 7.4ft 14.4ft Weight: 16.4 tons Weapon Systems: 1 Rapid-Fire Ion Cannon 2 32mm Triple Barreled Auto Cannon 3 EU-11 Gun Pod 4 5 Fuel Capacity: o 8 Standard Canisters of Protoculture. 6 o (In spaceborne operations) (In spaceborne operations) 1 2 x TurboUnion RP-2S rocket pods, attached to the leg-mounted hover jets. Max. thrust, 103 kN ea, for up to 70 seconds. V. Performance: Stats: Transport Tank Battloid Speed: 120mph 8mph 35mph Height: 7.4ft 14.8ft 20.4ft Width: 9ft 7.4ft 14.4ft Weight: 16.4 tons Weapon Systems: 1 Rapid-Fire Ion Cannon 2 32mm Triple Barreled Auto Cannon 3 EU-11 Gun Pod 1. 2) (VHT-1) RHEINMETALL M2014 120mm LIQUID-PROPELLED SMOOTHBORE CANNON: A single 120 mm cannon extends from the right arm- COMBAT BONUSES FOR VHT-1(-1A2) "SPARTAS" COMBAT TRAINING: 9 My genes are in this women descendant.Qn.Armada.I will have many Starvengers robots built for warfare.There will be 10 000’s developed in service against the dragon and devil ape.Building hydrogen energy systems hydraulics.I am Star Dragon’s pilot me Qn.Armada and Princess Armada Star Arrow and power Zarco clone endo Iriqouis Polynesian the big huge guy and galaxies most physically strong star poseidon.I am adding a giant size light saber to Star Dragon.I will be building it real from diagrams from scratch and to use the dreamworld scientists. It is generally agreed that the most powerful and toughest of The Getter Robo has served on many missions, but now it is useless. After the unfortunate death of the third pilot, Musashi, the Getter Robo is burned in his honor. But now, a new Getter Robo has been developed -- Getter Robo G which is able to transform into 3 giant robots: Getter Dragon, Getter Ryger and Getter Poseidon. It seems as if this new Getter Robo has come just in time because a new enemy is already appeared. Dragun is actually Getter Dragon from Getter Robo G (called Star Dragon and Starvengers on Force Five). A great many collectors of Shogun Warriors seem to like Dragun the best. Perhaps something about his bright red color or about the spikes emanating from his head really appeals to people. The axe throwing hand and the disc shooter heightensStar WingI Star Dragon Star Poseidon The least four releases of Dragun with at least two box variations: the appeal. There are atDevastator ir a Voltron.It has a blazing venorm sword.Construction vehicles Voltron.This is Zarco Voltron for us to begin with and infantry space.Space mining ore.It has 30 more weapons like lasers and laser guns and bullpup lasers.To fight the whiteman and the real Voltron and R.E.F and built purposes against the devil ape and Dragon.We are the pilots I and my daughters are in control and our troops clone endos.Built from Transformers technology and GFFF and Galactica.Voltron can be carried on carriers. Gundam Voltron about 120 ft tall.Princess Armada pilot of many gundams as one,5 gundams form Gundam Voltroo protector of GFFF Greenland. III. Miscellaneous -Kill Log Rewards (Japanese)- Type to Kill Kills Reward -999,999,999 Money Code- Press: Left, Left, Right, Right, L2, R2, R1, L1, Square, Triangle at the dock screen. -My Current Ship Design's- -Ship- Ship Name : Infinity Ship Type : 2-hull Battleship Weight : 58095 tons Endurance : 10000 Armor Type: ANTI-46cm Plating Evaluation: 75% Total Protection -Engine- Boilier : Atomic Engine Epsilon (14 mounts) Output : 616000 Turbine : Turbine Gamma (4 mounts) Efficiency: 200% Velocity : 71.6 knots ~ 82.4 mph -Equipment- Bridge (FWD) : BB FWD TypeVI Bridge (AFT) : BB AFT TypeVII Command Capacity: 99 Radar Range : 37 Sonar Range : 20 Aircraft: 3x Seiran modified -Armament- 1: 80cm 55-caliber ( 6 mounts) 2: Railgun Astal ( 1 mount ) 3: Grian Laser ( 1 mount ) 4: Siorc Wave Gun ( 2 mounts) 5: 35mm CIWS (20 mounts) 6: Anti-Air Pulse Laser (16 mounts) 7: Anti-Sub Missile VLS ( 8 mounts) -Auxiliary Systems- 1: Radar Beta 2: Sonar Alpha 3: Auto-load System Delta 4: Electronic Targeting Delta 5: Electromagnetic Shield Beta 6: Enigmatech Sturla 7: Enigmatech Solvi -Designer Comments- My best ship and all purpose vessel. It's designed to tackle any situation is armed to the teeth. It has high defense and offense and can survive just about any battle. -Ship- Ship Name : Typhoon Ship Type : XBattlecarrier Weight : 33948 tons Endurance : 10250 Armor Type: ANTI-31cm Plating Evaluation: 78% Total Protection -Engine- Boilier : Atomic Engine Delta (22 mounts) Output : 924000 Turbine : Turbine Gamma (4 mounts) Efficiency: 200% Velocity : 99.7 knots ~ 113.9 mph -Equipment- Bridge (FWD) : CV FWD Type V Command Capacity: 99 Radar Range : 30 Sonar Range : 20 Aircraft: 20x B78-Konpaku -Armament- 1: Railgun Astal ( 1 mount ) 2: Armament- 1: Railgun Astal ( 1 mount ) 2: 3: 4: Siorc Wave Gun ( 1 mount ) 5: 25mm CIWS (12 mounts) 6: Anti-Air Pulse Laser (10 mounts) 7: Anti-Sub Missile VLS ( 6 mounts) 3: 4: Siorc Wave Gun ( 1 mount ) 5: 25mm CIWS (12 mounts) 6: Anti-Air Pulse Laser (10 mounts) 7: Anti-Sub Missile VLS ( 6 mounts) -Auxiliary Systems- 1: Radar Alpha 2: Sonar Alpha 3: Auto-load System Delta 4: Electronic Targeting Delta 5: Electromagnetic Shield Beta 6: Enigmatech Sturla 7: Enigmatech Atli ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *A-1 28cm/55, 60cal A: Missile DD A 30.5cm/55cal S: Laser DD A *A-2 A: Firing Delay 6 S: Auto-Load System 6 *A-3 Gas Turbine a, b A: DD Boiler a x 4 S: DD Boiler b x 4 *A-4 68cm Torpedoes A: Sonar 6 Burst Anti-Sub Rockets S: Sonar a *A-5 Ring Laser A: Electron Laser Rapach Laser S: Charged Par. Burst Gun 2 *A-6 30.5cm/60cal A: Small DD 38.1cm/65cal S: 2-Hull DD 41cm/55cal *A-a CC Boiler a, b A: 60cm Autogun CV Boiler a, b S: Multi-Warhead Launcher *A-7 Sonar a A: 68cm Oxygen Torpedoes ETS a S: 80cm Oxygen Torpedoes Emergency Purge 6 Auto Fire Ext 6 *A-8 CML System A: DD Turbine a x 2 CML Torpedoes S: DD Turbine b x 2 68cm Guided Torpedoes 80cm Oxygen Torpedoes B-1 Caob Laser A: Missile DD B Trom Laser S: Missile CC A Rotach Laser *B-2 60, 80cm Autogun A: ETS 6 Multi-Warhead Launcher S: Weapons Command System *B-3 38.1cm/60, 65cal A: DD Boiler g x 4 41cm/55, 60cal S: DD Turbine g, d x 2 43.2cm/55cal *B-4 Emergency Purge a A: DD Fwd b Velocity Control System A: DD Aft b A: CC Fwd a S: BB Fwd a, b S: BB Aft a *B-5 Charged Par. Burst Gun 2 A: Missile DD D Charged Par. Gun 2 S: Laser DD B Guided Charged Par. Gun Guided Plasma Gun *B-6 Rapid Fire 127mm A: Radar b New AGS 203mm S: Sonar b 381mm Chain 30mm, 35mm CIWS *B-7 DD Turbine a A: Submarine D DD Boiler b, g, d S: New Submarine A *B-8 Jinpuu A: Tacail Laser New Seiran A: Caob Laser J7W2 Shinden S: Trom Laser Kikka S: Luan Laser KaRyuu I32 Arawashi *B-9 80cm Torpedoes A: 46cm/60cal x 2 68, 80cm Oxygen Torpedoes S: 56cm/55cal x 2 *B-10 CC Boiler b A: 2-Hull CC Turbine a S: Special CC *B-a Pocket BB A: Submarine C, D 2-Hull DD A: New Submarine A, B S: Shark ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *C-1 Railgun A: New Kryton Laser Railgun Dris S: Trom Laser Tower Railgun *C-2 Multi-Purpose Missile VLS A: Laser DD C, D Multi-Warhead VLS S: Laser BB A, C Cluster Bomb Launcher *C-3 Anti-Air Pulse Laser 2 A: Enigmatech Propulsion New Pulse Laser S: Enigmatech System 2 Plasma Gun *C-a 35.6cm/55, 60cal A: Heavy Chain DD D 43.2cm/60cal S: Laser BB B, D 46cm/55, 60cal *C-4 Radar 6 A: Missile DD B ETS 6 S: Missile DD C Auto-Load System 6 *C-5 Charged Par. Gun 3 A: DD Aft a New Pulse Laser S: BB Fwd d *C-6 Sian Laser A: Light Railgun Dorn Laser S: Breac Wave Gun Rapach Laser *C-7 DD Boiler d, g A: EBS 6 DD Turbine b S: EM Shield 6 *C-8 Radar a, b A: Rotach Laser Auto Fire Ext 6 S: Uranta Laser Emergency Purge 6 *C-b J7W2 Shinden A: New AGS 254mm KaRyuu S: 406mm Chain Mod. Kikka *C-9 Rapid Fire 102mm A: CV Boiler d x 4 New AGS 254mm S: CV Boiler e x 4 *C-10 Sonar 6 A: 56cm/55cal x 2 EBS 6 S: 56cm/60cal x 2 Good Luck Charm S: 61cm/55, 60cal x 2 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *D-1 New Supersonic Torpedoes A: Submarine A Supersonic Torpedoes S: Plasma BB A, B Burst Torpedoes *D-a CV Boiler g, d A: Bow Thrusters BB Boiler a S: Radar-Sonar a *D-2 Electron Laser A: BB Aft b, g Plasma Gun A: BB Fwd g, d Anti-Air Pulse Laser S: EBS Fwd New Krypton Laser *D-3 Flamethrower Gun A: Enigmatech Egill S: Enigmatech Propulsion 2 *D-4 BB Boiler a, b A: Gas Turbine g Turbine a S: Atomic Enigne b *D-5 50.8cm/55, 60cal A: Caob Laser 61cm/55, 60cal A: Trom Laser S: Tacail Laser S: Luan Laser *D-6 Cruise Missile Launcher A: Special CC S: 2-Hull BB *D-7 New AGS 203, 254mm A: Missile CC B Rapid Fire 127mm Cannon S: Missile CC C 406mm Chain *D-8 CC Boiler d A: Guided Ring Laser DD Trubine d, g S: Guided Ring Laser 2 S: Burst Ring Laser 2 *D-9 Charged Par. Burst Gun 1, 2 A: Auto-Load System b Charged Part. Gun S: Firing Delay g Guided Plasma Gun Burst Plasma Gun *D-b (no pickups) A: Breac Wave Gun S: Railgun Ealta *D-10 Tower Railgun A: EM Shield 6 S: Enigmatech Orn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *E-1 Crois, Caob Laser A: Velocity Control System Cith, Tacil Laser S: Upgraded Steering System Sil, Rapach Laser S: Upgraded Weapons Command System Dorn, Luan Laser *E-2 56cm/50, 55cal A: Laser CC B 80cm/60cal S: Laser CC D *E-3 EBS a A: Charged Par. Gun 3 ETS b A: Charged Par. Burst Gun 3 Autoload b S: Charged Par. Gun 3 Firing Delay b *E-4 Rotach Laser A: Special CC Neul Laser S: XBC *E-5 KaRyuu A: Plasma BB A, B New Plasma Gun A: Laser CC C New Burst Plasma Gun S: Missile BB B, D *F-3 Auto-Load System g A: Enigmatech Solvi ETS g S: EM Shield b Auto Fire Ext a, b Emergency Purge b *F-a EM Shield 6 A: Multi-Warhead Launcher Enigmatech Sturla S: Spec. Warhead Missile VLS2 *F-4 203, 406mm Chain A: Report Falsifier S: Enigmatech Mar *F-5 Spec. Warhead Missile VLS A: Grian Laser Cruise Missile Launcher S: Guided Ring Laser 3 *F-6 80cm/55, 60cal A: Guided Anti-Wave BB 100cm/55, 60cal According to the translation, the two energy sources used by used by the Argo and the Earth Defense Force are solar power and "Wave Motion" energy. This discussion focuses on the latter source -- wave motion energy. In Japanese, this is "ha doh", literally "wave motion". Hence we have the "ha doo ho" (the wave motion gun, also misguidedly called the undulation cannon) and the "ha doo enjien" (wave motion engine). But, what is this magical wave motion energy source? The term "wave motion" is used to describe one attribute of the energy source. In reality, most forms of energy we know of have an attribute of wave motion. Sonic and electromagnetic energy travel in waves. The Earth Defense "wave motion" energy systems take inert space matter, such as dust and gas, and convert it to tachyon energy particles. A tachyon particle is a particle that moves faster than the speed of light (as opposed to slower particles which are collectively called tardyons). Modern physics tells us that it is impossible to accelerate a tardyon past the speed of light without infinite energy. If tachyons do exist, they must already be moving at speeds greater than that of light. But, in the Star Blazers universe, dust and gas are not accelerated, but rather somehow electromagnetically compressed until they transform into tachyon particles. This is about as plausible as harnessing antimatter in a fashion as it is done in Star Trek. But, being in the realm of science fiction or fantasy, we accept this feat without much further scientific protest.